pendant 8 mois et 8 jours de cinquante nuances
by chattoncharmant
Summary: Après le crash de Charlie Tango, Ana essaye de reprendre sa vie sans Christian. Pendant le même temps, elle emploie toutes les ressources disponibles pour le retrouver car elle ne croit pas à sa mort
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est une histoire de FSOG que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil

Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James

Chapitre 1 :

Point de vue de Ana :

C'est des heures sans nouvelles. Personnes ne sait où sont Christian et Ros. Charlie Tango a simplement disparu et personnes ne l'a trouvé. Comment par l'enfer un hélicoptère peut-il juste... disparaître ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de la pièce et tous les visages sont tristes et inquiets. Que sera leurs vies s'ils le retrouvent… mort. Non ! Je ne peux pas penser à ça ! Christian va bien. Je ne pourrais tout simplement pas survivre s'il était mort. Je ne veux pas survivre s'il ne revient pas. Je tourne mon attention vers la cheminé et essaye de me rappeler les choses qu'il m'a dit depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

_-« Anastasia, vous devez m'éviter, je ne suis pas un homme pour vous »_

_-« Je ne fais pas les choses de petit ami »_

_-« Je ne fais pas l'amour, je baise »_

_-« C'est tout ce que je sais »_

C'était il y a quelques jours, d'abord, il voulait que je garde mes distances et ensuite, il me voulait comme soumise. Mon pauvre Cinquante qui est endommagé et cassé. Vais-je le revoir ? Que se passera-t-il, si je ne le revois jamais ? Cette pensée est trop douloureuse que je commence à sangloter. Kate et Mia viennent s'asseoir à mes côtés et Grace met ses bras autour de mes épaules, ce qui me fait sangloter plus fort. Ils sont préoccupés par Christian.

J'essaye d'arrêter de pleurer mais je ne peux pas. Et je me perds à nouveau dans mes souvenirs.

_-« Anastasia, tu m'as ensorcelé »_

_-« Tu es ma vie »_

_-« Je suis un fervent défenseur de la gratification immédiate. Carpé diem, Ana »_

Pourquoi je n'ai pas saisie ce jour ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas retenu ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas rendu heureux avant l'accident ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit « oui » ? Je savais que je ne voulais pas vivre sans lui, ce n'était tout simplement pas une option pour moi.

_-« Je fais cela car j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passé le reste de ma vie »_

_-« Je suis juste le même. Ana, je t'aime et je te veux touche moi s'il te plait »_

_-« C'est moi Ana. Tous de moi… et je suis tien. Que dois-je faire pour que tu réalises cela ? Je ne veux aller nulle part sans toi car je t'aime »_

_-« Je veux déposer le monde à tes pieds. Anastasia. Je te veux, corps et âme pour toujours »_

_-« Je ne suis rien Anastasia, je suis une coquille d'homme, je n'ai pas de cœur »_

Maintenant, je sanglote ne manière incontrôlable. Kate essaye de me réconforter pourtant en dépit de toute la reconnaissance que j'éprouve, je veux juste Christian, je ne veux pas de réconfort ou de sympathie je veux juste Christian.

Je regarde l'heure. Il est juste après minuit.

« Joyeuse anniversaire Christian » je chuchote pour moi-même et Mia pleure avec moi. Kate me tient dans ses bras.

« Ana, ils vont le retrouver, il va te revenir. Je déteste de te voir comme ça » Kate ne m'avait jamais réconforté avant. C'est mille fois pire que quand j'ai quitté Christian. Mon cœur se sent comme si quelqu'un m'avait poignardé et s'était amusé à tourner le couteau pour m'infliger plus de douleur. Quelque part dans mon esprit, je me demande combien je peux endurer de douleur avant que cela ne cesse.

« Je ne veux pas survivre à cela, Kate. Je ne veux pas. Rien sauf Christian ne peut éloigner ma douleur. Je me sens comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui »

« Ana, pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelles. Mr Grey est en liaison constante avec la police de Portland et ils vont le trouver. Nous devons être patients et rester calme »

Au moment où j'allais répondre à Kate, Carrick revient dans le salon aussi pâle qu'un fantôme avec Taylor derrière lui.

« Carry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Grace est maintenant en mode panique et ma respiration s'arrête. Nous sommes tous debout en attendant la nouvelle !

« Ils ont trouvé l'hélicoptère. Il s'est crashé. Ils ont trouvé … ils ont trouvé Ros. Il n'y a pas de signe de Christian. Il fait trop noir, les recherches ont été interrompues et le site a été bloqué pour de futures investigations. » Sa voie est vide d'émotion. Tout se passe au ralenti.

Grace tombe à genoux aux pieds de Carrick en sanglotant. Carrick reste debout sans bouger, Gail court dans les bras de Taylor en sanglotant. Mia se tourne vers Ethan qui essaye de la réconforter en vain. Kate va réconforter Elliot.

Et j'essaye désespérément… et toute seule de reprendre ma respiration.

Non non cela ne peux pas arriver.

Oh mon dieu, s'il vous plaît non pas Christian. Pas maintenant. Nous avons tellement à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Il ne peut pas être seulement dans ma mémoire. Je le veux… j'ai besoin de lui. Il ne peut pas me laisser. Je dois lui donner ma réponse. Je ne dis rien à personne, je tombe à genoux. Je vois Taylor courir vers moi. « Oh mon dieu, Taylor, trouvez le » c'est la dernière chose que j'entends avant que mon esprit se ferme et que tout devienne noir.

Je me sens revenir mais je veux rester ici, çà ne fait pas mal d'être dans l'obscurité. J'aime l'obscurité. Je ne veux pas revenir sans Christian.

« Elle va être bien Kate. Son cerveau devait traiter tout ceci et son corps l'a protégé. Vous n'étiez pas là pour le voir, mais nous n'avons jamais vu deux personnes plus amoureuses que Christian et Ana. Cela va être difficile pour elle. Ils sont deux moitiés d'un tout et je ne suis pas sûre que l'un puisse fonctionner sans l'autre. » Grace continue d'expliquer à Kate et je continue à lutter pour rester dans les ténèbres.

« Docteur Grey, peut être devrions-nous lui donner quelque chose pour l'assommer quelques heures, avec un peu de chance, ils auront trouvé Christian avant qu'elle ne se réveille » oui cela sera parfait. Merci Kate. Je vais rester ici.

« Non ! Ana ne voudrait pas être droguée. Elle voudrait être éveillé quand la nouvelle arrivera et spécialement si Mr Grey passe cette porte. Nous ne voulons pas renoncer à l'espoir et Ana ne voudrait pas ni l'un ni l'autre. S'il vous plaît, ne lui donnez pas de médicament sans son accord. Elle est sous ma responsabilité et elle mérite d'avoir son mot à dire avant que l'on ne lui administre quoi que se soit.» Oh c'est Taylor ma voie de la raison et je décide qu'il est temps de quitter les ténèbres. Je me suis préparée à ne pas pleurer et j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans notre lit, je me tourne vers le côté de Christian et respire mon parfum favori… grosse erreur. La douleur me revient avec force et je sens mon cœur se resserrer à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne insupportable et je commence à sangloter de manière incontrôlable en prenant l'oreiller de Christian.

Il y a une main sur mon épaule et je viens juste de le perdre.

« Dehors ! Tout le monde... dehors ! » Je saute du lit pour faire face à une Grace choquée, sa sacoche médical à la main, Kate, Mia et Taylor avec Gail derrière qui tient un plateau avec du thé. « Je ne veux pas de thé, je ne veux pas de sympathie. Je ne veux pas être réconfortée où droguée ! Je veux juste Christian, je veux juste Christian, s'il vous plaît… Taylor… Retrouvez-le »

Grace vient près de moi et se met à genoux. Ses larmes tombent sur mon épaule et elle atteint son sac et en sort une bouteille avec du liquide clair, elle sort une aiguille de son emballage. Elle veut me faire dormir. Je ne veux pas aller dormir.

Je regarde Taylor… désorienté et complètement navré. Il me donne un regard triste. « Ana, nous avons besoin de vous calmer, vous allez finir en dépression si le Dr Grey ne vous donne pas de médicament ».

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, je sens la piqûre dans mon bras, je tourne mon regard vers l'aiguille et vois le liquide entrer dans mon corps. Je me retourne vers les autres : Kate retient Mia ? Mia voulait venir m'aider ? Gail est debout avec son plateau dans une main et son autre main sur sa bouche… les larmes coulant sur son visage décomposé, ensuite Taylor qui est dans une douleur sévère.

« Trouvez-le Taylor s'il vous plaît, retrouver Christian. » Et c'est la dernière chose que je me souviens avant que j'aille dans les ténèbres qui vont devenir mes amis, si Christian n'est pas retrouvé ou trouvé mort.

18 juin 2011

Je me réveille et ma tête me fait mal. Le soleil brille vivement à travers la pièce. Je regarde l'heure, il est 11 heures passées. Ce qui attire mon attention c'est un verre de jus d'orange avec deux comprimés.

Christian !

Christian est de retour !

J'avale rapidement les pilules et saute immédiatement du lit… C'était une mauvaise idée. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et j'attends que la douleur passe avant de courir hors de la chambre. Je cours vers la cuisine ou il n'y a personne d'autre que Gail. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, je cours vers le bureau de Christian… personne. Je prends le téléphone sur le bureau et compose son numéro.

« Grey, laissez un message » dieu que cette voie me manque.

Je raccroche le téléphone et cours vers le bureau de Taylor. Il y est probablement pour avoir un briefing sur le crash. J'ouvre la porte et Taylor se lève immédiatement. Je regarde autour de la pièce… confuse et un mauvais sentiment s'empare de mon corps.

« Ana, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il marche vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Christian, où est il ? » il me regarde dans les yeux pendant une éternité.

« Ana, ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvé. J'essaye d'avoir accès au site du crash et au environ, mais la police de Portland refuse de laisser notre équipe de sécurité s'approcher » mon cœur se sent serre brusquement quand je regarde son visage préoccupé. J'essaye de donner un sens à cela, en vain.

« Le jus… et les comprimés... ça ne peut qu'être lui, il l'a fait pour moi n'est ce pas ? »

« C'était moi, Ana. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir mal à la tête avec tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière »

Et c'est cela mon cœur se resserre dans une douleur écrasante. Aucun humain ne peut survivre à une telle douleur. J'en suis sûre. Ma respiration est écrasée. La douleur devient insurmontable. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle mais c'est trop dur. Je regarde Taylor et son visage est un mélange d'inquiétude et d'impuissance.

« Je pensais… ils ne l'ont pas trouvé ? » il secoue la tête et fixe mes yeux avec prudence. « Quand avez-vous parlé au détective pour la dernière fois. »

« Juste avant que vous n'arriviez. »

« Je vois » je commence à ressembler à lui. Cela pourrait être drôle si je n'avais pas si mal.

« Ana, puis je vous obtenir quelque chose ? Vous êtes pâle, voudriez vous manger quelque chose. » Il commence à ressembler à lui aussi. Est-ce que ma vie va ressembler à cela si on ne le retrouve pas ! Entendre les choses que Christian disait dans tout ce que tout le monde dira ? Puis je faire face à son souvenir ? Ne jamais plus sentir son touché… ne plus jamais parler avec lui… ne plus jamais faire l'amour avec lui à nouveau.

Non !

Non !

Je vous en prie.

Je lutte pour respirer, mon cœur sens comme si il allait s'arrêter et en même temps il bat à mille battement par minute. Comment vais-je apprendre à vivre avec cela ? En étant consumée par la douleur si il ne revient pas ?

Taylor me porte comme une mariée, j'attrape son tee-shirt. Il marche jusqu'à ma chambre où il me dépose gentiment sur le lit.

« Je vais demander à Gail de vous préparer quelque chose à manger. Pensez vous que vous pourriez manger de la soupe ? » J'acquisse et bien qu'il ait refermé la porte, j'essaye d'entendre ce qu'il dit à Gail… quelque chose à propos de ma situation actuel.

« Jason, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'Ana cherchait plus tôt ? »

« Elle pensait que Mr Grey était à la maison… elle le cherchait » après j'entends des halètements bruyant qui me font pleurer plus.

« Oh Jason, j'espère pour elle, dans son intérêt, et pour lui, qu'ils vont le retrouver, il doit être énervé de ne pas être avec elle depuis si longtemps. La pauvre fille, comment va-t-elle survivre à cela et rester elle-même ? »

« Je sais Gail. S'il te plaît pourrais-tu préparer de la soupe pour Ana ? Elle doit manger pour garder ses forces »

« Bien sûr, retournes-tu dans ton bureau ? »

« Oui, Barney et Welch vont arriver, nous allons essayer de voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour aider tant que le site de l'accident est inaccessible » il semble si impuissant.

Je me retourne et vois l'oreiller de Christian au milieu du lit où je l'ai laissé la nuit passé. Je le tiens et recommence à pleurer. S'il ne le trouve pas… ou s'il est mort… cela sera ma vie, sombre et vide, ma lumière est manquante et ils ne peuvent pas ne pas le retrouver.

Après un long moment, les larmes s'arrêtent et je suis couchée en position fœtal. Il y a un bol de soupe sur ma table de nuit… Gail doit l'avoir posé ici et décider que la meilleur chose à faire était de me laisser seule. Je me lève et prend une douche, je repense à la douche que nous avons pris au Fairmont

_« oui, murmure-t-il. Je t'aime"_

_« Laisse-moi t'aimer » il disait après que je l'ai essuyé et que nous sommes sorti de la douche. _

_« As-tu une idée de comment tu me rends heureux ! » il me demanda en attendant de prendre la voiture devant l'hôtel. _

_« Tu es la première femme ici, hormis ma famille » m'a-t-il dit dans sa cabine sur le Grace._

_« Pour toujours », il m'a dit après m'avoir mis le gilet de sauvetage._

Notre _« toujours »_ ne peut pas être fini ! Nous n'avons pas eu cinq minutes ensemble.

La douleur est trop forte! Ils doivent le retrouver

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. L'eau coule le long de mon corps ou ça me relax toujours, cela me fait rien. Mon chagrin est trop fort pour que quelque chose me fasse me sentir mieux. La douche est trop grande… elle a été construite pour nous deux ! Je tombe au sol, alors que l'eau chaude coule sur moi, chagrin, désespoir et seule… toute seule et je pleure encore.

Quand l'eau devient froide, je décide qu'il est temps de me relever. Nous avons fait l'amour tant de fois et l'eau n'avait jamais été froide, je dois être resté longtemps.

Je m'emballe dans une serviette et je l'entends.

_« Sèche tes cheveux Anastasia, je ne veux pas que tu sois malade »_

Je prends une petite serviette pour mes cheveux. Je pleure doucement en me les séchant… stupéfait qu'il me reste encore des larmes.

Dans le miroir, je n'aime pas ce que je vois, mes yeux sont rouges et cernés. La serviette sur mes cheveux est humide et je l'enlève, pantalon de training et un tee-shirt à Christian, pied nu autant que l'image devant moi me tracasse, je n'ai pas la force de faire quelques choses avec mes cheveux. Cela devrait le faire. Je marche et vois sur la table de nuit le bol de soupe. Je suis maintenant forcée de quitter mon sanctuaire privé, j'ouvre la porte. Je marche tranquillement dans le hall mais je me stoppe quand j'entends des voies.

« Pas de nouvelles Mr Grey, nous avons essayé par tout les moyen d'avoir accès au site du crash mais rien ne semble ne semble fonctionner. La police de Portland ne laisse personne s'approcher du site jusqu'à la fin des investigations, ils font leurs recherches avec des chiens depuis six heures ce matin et ils n'ont encore rien trouvé » Il se stoppe et reprend sa respiration. « Je suis désolé Monsieur de ne pas avoir de meilleurs nouvelles. »

« C'est bien Taylor, s'il vous plaît tenez moi informé »

« Je vais le faire monsieur. »

« Comment va Ana ? » Il est concerné à mon sujet ? Cela me réchaufferait le cœur si je n'avais pas le cœur brisé.

« Pas bien, elle n'a rien mangé ce matin, elle a cherché après Christian dans l'appartement et était dévasté quand je lui ai dit qu'il était toujours manquant. Gail lui a donné de la soupe, mais elle n'y a pas touché, c'était il y a une heure. Je ne suis pas sur, qu'elle survive si monsieur Grey est… mort », dit Taylor. Mort ! Il ne peut pas l'être. Je le sentirais s'il avait cessé de respirer

Je marche dans la grande pièce et tous les yeux sont sur moi. Mia se précipite sur moi et me prend dans ses bras. Ma tête me fait mal et j'ai pleuré tellement durant les deux dernières heures, mais je lui retourne son étreinte et attend patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne.

Je la quitte et vais vers Taylor. Il a un visage inquiet jusqu'à ce que je me tienne en face de lui avec des yeux suppliant. Il secoue la tête immédiatement, je n'ai pas besoin de demander, je connais déjà la réponse. Il me prend dans ses bras, je le serre comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il est le seul avec Gail qui me comprenne, ils savent comment nous sommes ensemble. Ils savent à quel point c'est difficile pour moi.

« Je suis ici pour vous, Ana. Gail et moi seront avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous ayez besoin de nous » Taylor me chuchote à l'oreille et c'est la première chose dans les dernières vingt quatre heures qui me fait me sentir mieux. Je fais un signe de tête et je m'éloigne quand je me retourne, je fais face à la famille entière. Tout le monde me regarde avec inquiétude et sympathie, Grace et Mia ont les larmes aux yeux mais chacun me regardent avec inquiétude et sympathie.

Inquiétude et sympathie … c'est la seule chose que je vois quand je regarde dans les yeux des autres gens… et je déteste cela.

Accepter cela ou fuir

Je choisis de fuir

J'entre dans la cuisine et Gail m'enlace dans une étreinte maternelle immédiatement, je regarde dans ses yeux et j'y vois de la compassion et de l'amour… beaucoup mieux.

« Pourrais-je avoir quelques choses à manger… et du thé ? » Elle me relâche immédiatement.

« Bien sûr. Alfredo ? »

« Non juste un sandwich, s'il vous plaît » elle me regarde avec compréhension et se tourne vers le frigo.

« Fromage ? »

« Oui s'il vous plaît »

Je me prépare mentalement et je rentre dans la grande pièce pour de nouveau faire face à la famille. Tout le monde est tranquille et observe chacun de mes mouvements et j'en suis consciente. Je prends place devant le feu allumé et je tiens mes bras autour de mes genoux.

Je regarde le feu pendant quelques minutes et ensuite, je me tourne pour faire face à chacun.

« Je vais bien » il n'y a aucune conviction dans ma voix et Kate lève les yeux bruns septiques. « okay ! Je ne suis pas bien, seulement Christian sain et sauve à la maison me fera me sentir mieux. »

Grace prend un flacon avec des pilules dans son sac et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Ana, je t'ai pris quelques somnifère, il n'y en a que sept et nous verrons comment vous vous sentez quand vous les aurez fini et nous déterminerons le chemin à prendre ». Elle pense qu'il est mort ! Si je n'en ai pas besoin de plus après sept jours… elle pense qu'il ne reviendra pas. Je prends les pilules tranquillement et regarde ses yeux tristes.

« Il n'est pas mort » je chuchote et une larme coule le long de sa joue mais elle ne dit rien. Il n'est pas mort. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Gail revient avec un plat contenant mon sandwich et mon thé et je le prends avec un sourire gratifiant qu'elle me retourne sans effort.

Kate décide d'alléger l'atmosphère en parlant de ses vacances à la Barbade.

Comme c'est indécent !

Je n'écoute pas les voix autour de moi et je regarde la cheminée pendant que je mange mon sandwich, je me tourne vers Mia. Elle me fait un faible sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et je vais devoir m'habituer à ça. Je suppose. Les gens me sourient quand ils n'en ont pas envie de le faire… avec des yeux tristes.

Je lui rends son faible sourire et me retourne vers le feu. Je me souviens quand nous dansions avant d'aller au gala « faire face ensemble » et silencieusement des larmes commencent à couler. C'est juste trop. Je me lève et emporte mon assiette avec moi. Dans la cuisine, je tends le plat à Gail et prend les pilules. Je marche vers le placard et prends un verre le remplit d'eau. Les cachets sont si petites, difficiles de penser qu'elles permettront de dormir mais c'est l'enfer. J'avale les pilules et range le reste dans le placard avant de me retourner dans la grande pièce. Christian serait furieux si j'étais impolie.

Je suis de retour sur mon siège et regarde chacun parler doucement, il est près de vingt et une heures sûrement doivent-ils rentrer à la maison aussi.

Taylor rentre dans la pièce et reste à regarder dans mes yeux très maladroitement. Pas de nouvelles.

Carrick et Elliot se lève et demande : « aucune nouvelle ? »

« Malheureusement non. La police a téléphoné : il fait noir. Ils vont continuer les recherches demain, » il est à la recherche de moi en attendant ma réponse.

« Comment va Ross ? » je ne suis pas sûre si je dois aller lui rendre visite.

« Elle est secouée, mais elle se rétablit, elle sortira de l'hôpital demain ou lundi. Je lui ai donné des nouvelles et elle a demandé à vous voir, je lui ai dit que je lui ferais savoir quand vous êtes disponible pour la voir. » Je garde les yeux fixés sur lui car je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas ?

« Et ? »

« Ana la presse est partout. Ce n'est pas beau. Ils ont tous pour but de déclaré Mr Grey… mort. Les titres des nouvelles varient de _« Qui va hériter ? »_ à _« Quand sera le mémorial »_. Nous devons émettre une déclaration. Ross dit qu'elle fera une déclaration personnel lundi si il n'y a pas de nouvelles » il reste debout comme si il avait quelques choses à dire et j'aimerais qu'il me dise tout d'un coup qu'on en finisse.

« Taylor, dites-moi ce qu'il y a. »

« L'avocat a téléphoné. Il avait des instructions de Mr Gre « si quelques choses devait lui arrivé ». Ross deviendrait le PDG par intérim mais toutes les décisions devraient être approuvées par vous d'abord. Ces instructions ont été données quand il a mis ses volontés à jour lundi. Ceci est bien entendu jusqu'à ce que son testament soit lues ou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retrouvé. » Oh la vache, à quoi diable pensait-il ? Je ne connais rien aux affaires. Sûrement Ross devra approuver les décisions.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de la pièce et chacun à la même expression : choqué et incrédule. Je me sens soudainement épuisée.

« Je vois, rien d'autre ? » s'il vous plaît dites non

« Non Ana c'est tout. » Il va dans la grande pièce et regarde mon visage fatigué, « Je pense que peut être vous devriez aller au lit. Vous avez l'air fatigué. » Le regard complice sur son visage me dit que Gail lui a dit que j'avais pris un somnifère.

Carrick se lève et fait un geste vers la porte. « Nous devrions aussi y aller. Anna s'il vous plaît appelez si vous avez besoin de quelques choses et nous viendrons. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions prévenir votre maman pour qu'elle reste avec vous ici. Ou peut être vous devriez rester avec nous jusqu'à... » Jusqu'à quoi ? Il se dirige vers moi et je me lève, il me surprend à nouveau en me prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis inquiet pour vous Ana, nous sommes là pour vous, vous ne devriez pas rester seule, vous êtes de la famille et vous avez besoin votre famille. S'il vous plaît, venez avec nous ? » Je m'éloigne avec des larmes silencieuses qui coulent sur mes joues.

« J'ai besoin d'être ici Carrick, par ailleurs, je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Taylor et Gail avec moi, je vais bien, » je prends sa main dans la mienne, « mais merci pour votre offre. Quand Christian reviendra à la maison, j'ai besoin d'être ici. »

Je salue le reste de la famille et leur dit à chacun que je serais bien. Finalement, ils étaient tous près à partir mais Kate revient pendant qu'Elliot retient l'ascenseur ouvert.

« Ana veux-tu que je reste avec toi ? » elle a été une bonne amie pendant quatre ans, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une meilleure amie maintenant… je veux Christian.

« Non Kate rentre à la maison, j'ai promis de vous appeler si j'avais besoin de vous. » Elle me donne un dernier câlin et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, un silence de mort s'abat sur l'appartement. Je suis fatiguée, seule et le cœur brisé.

Je marche dans la chambre et éteint la lumière. C'est seulement la faible lueur de la lune qui brille travers la fenêtre, c'est déprimant pour quelqu'un mais aussi calmant. Je tombe sur le côté du lit de Christian et attrape son oreiller.

« Reviens à la maison pour moi bébé. S'il te plaît, nous avons promis de ne plus jamais nous quitter, tu ne peux pas me quitter pas maintenant » les sanglots recommencent et continuent jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans les ténèbres à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cette histoire est une histoire de FSOG que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil

Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James

Et je remercie ma Béta : Debby Fiction

Pov d'Ana :

19 juin 2011 :

Je me réveille et m'étend paresseusement. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et je me retourne pour accueillir Christian comme je me retourne je vois son côté du lit qui est fait à la perfection, ça me frappe comme un camion. Il est pas là… Christian est encore porté disparu.

La douleur de son absence est juste trop forte et je commence à pleurer une fois de plus. Comment pourrais-je oublier même une seconde ? Il y a un coup léger à la porte, mais je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux voir personne sauf Christian, je ne voudrais rien faire d'autre que le voir marcher à travers la porte maintenant. La porte s'ouvre doucement et se referme ensuite je reste couchée et continue à pleurer sans faire attention à la personne qui vient d'entrer. Le lit s'affaisse et je sens quelqu'un qui me tient et essaye de me réconforter.

« Ana, je suis si, si désolée pour votre douleur, vous allez vous en sortir. Je sais que n'y a rien, ni personne ne pourra vous faire vous sentir mieux. Personne, à l'exception de Mr Grey ne serait capable d'enlever votre peine. » Gail me tient pendant quelques minutes en silence, me laissant pleurer et me sentir désolé pour moi-même avant qu'elle continue. « Quand j'ai perdu mon mari, j'étais dévastée, je voulais qu'il revienne et rien ne me faisait me sentir mieux… mais le temps. Le temps guérit beaucoup de blessure, les cicatrices seront toujours là mais la douleur s'évanouira… disparaîtra jamais mais elle va s'atténuer »

« Je ne veux pas que ça s'atténue, je veux me souvenir de lui, je veux qu'il me tienne jusqu'au jour où je n'ai plus à vivre une vie sans lui » j'attends longtemps et quand elle ne dit rien, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Gail, pensez vous que Christian est mort ? » S'il vous plait, Dieu, il ne peut pas être mort.

« Ana, cela ne semble pas très bon. Jason m'a demandé de vous préparer au pire. Je déteste vous dire cela, mais il y a de réelle possibilité que Mr Grey ne nous revienne jamais, il y a presque 36 heures et ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvé » Je commence à sangloter de manière incontrôlable à nouveau et elle me tient contre elle. Je suis secoué tellement, au point que je pense que je pourrai casser quelque chose si elle ne me tenait pas contre elle. Quand finalement je n'ai plus de larmes à verser elle s'est levée gentiment du lit.

« Je vais vous faire quelques choses à manger, quelque chose de léger. Vous avez réellement besoin de manger pour garder vos forces. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas prendre une douche et me rejoindre dans la cuisine quand vous êtes prête ? » Je me retourne à nouveau et prends son coussin.

Je ne me retourne pas, juste coucher là jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte se refermé. A contre cœur, je me lève et vais à l'intérieur de la douche. Avec l'eau chaude qui court sur mon corps fatigué, je reste simplement debout là et pense à nouveau à toutes les douches que nous avons pris tout les deux. Comment est-il possible qu'une vie entière la vie entière puisse changer si rapidement ? Une minute, vous êtes au somment du monde, celle d'après vous êtes en enfer. Ceci est mon propre enfer : vivre sans la personne que j'aime, je ne peux pas supporter vivre sans lui.

Je prends le savon et me lave dans un temps record n'étant pas capable de rester dans cette douche une minute de plus et m'emballant dans une serviette confortable comme je marche vers le miroir la brosse à dent de Christian attire mon regard. Non sans penser à cela, je la prends et met du dentifrice et me brosse les dents.

« _Vous vous êtes brossé les dents_ » ll me demanda après qu'il m'a embrassé dans l'ascenseur ce jour là à l'hôtel après ma cuite.

_« __Je me suis servie de votre brosse à dents__ »_

_«__Ah, Anastasia Steele, que vais-je donc faire de vous ? _»

Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mon visage quand je pense à ce baiser dans l'ascenseur avant que je lui dise que j'avais utilisé sa brosse à dent. Je continue à me brosser les dents plus longtemps que nécessaire. Quand ma gencive commence à saigner, je rince la brosse à dent de Christian à contre cœur et l'a remet à sa place. Je rince ma bouche et me regarde dans le miroir, je parais fatiguée et triste avec mes yeux rouges et enflés.

« Bébé, s'il te plait ne pleure pas » je l'entends à nouveau.

Je me détourne du miroir et sort de la salle de bain vers le placard mais au lieu d'ouvrir le mien, j'ouvre celui de Christian, il sent comme lui. Je marche dedans et m'y couche, il me manque tellement et son odeur est si forte ici. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux imaginer qu'il est ici avec moi… me tenant, m'aimant.

Je me réveille en sursautant quand Gail touche mon bras doucement, je la regarde, ses yeux sont triste. « Il me manque tellement Gail »

« Je sais Ana. » Elle me regarde avec compréhension et je suis chanceuse de l'avoir avec moi. « Êtes-vous prête à sortir d'ici ? »

« Non, mais s'il vous plait restez avec moi »

Gail s'assoit près de moi et je mets ma tête sur son épaule. Elle joue avec mes cheveux distraitement pendant qu'elle me parle doucement.

« Mr Grey a toujours été un homme dure. Il était juste mais ne tolérais rien de moins que la perfection. Il était toujours en contrôle sur tout autour de lui. Cela était avant que vous arriviez. » Je sentis plutôt que d'entendre son rire. « Vous avez tourné son monde parfaitement contrôlé dans sa tête, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu son sourire avant que vous entriez dans sa vie. La première fois que je vous ai vu tout les deux, j'ai su qu'il vous aimait profondément. Cela n'a pas pris longtemps avant que chacun puisse voir qu'il vous aimait, même cette femme diabolique. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontré un homme qui aimait autant une femme sur un si court période. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour vous rendre heureuse »

« Je ferais tout pour avoir une opportunité de le rendre heureux Gail »

Elle ne répond pas et nous sommes juste assis dans un silence confortable.

« Votre déjeuner doit être froid et vous avez besoin de vous sécher les cheveux pour ne pas être malade. »

Nous marchons hors du dressing de Christian et Gail me laisse un peu d'intimité pour que je puisse m'habiller. Comme je marche vers la cuisine, je m'arrête quand j'entends des voies.

« Je déteste la voir comme çà, Jason. Elle n'est pas préparée à cela, elle est encore si jeune pour expérimenter cette douleur. » Gail paraît au bord des larmes.

« Je sais que cela est très difficile pour toi, Gail, mais elle a besoin de nous, personne ne comprend pourquoi c'est si durent pour elle… ils ne les ont pas vu ensemble comme nous »

« Jason, si il est mort… cela devrait être le commencement et il devrait avoir plus. Regarde comme Ana est jeune et comme elle l'aimait beaucoup. Je ne pense pas honnêtement qu'elle puisse s'en sortir en un seul morceau, elle va être complètement dévasté » Taylor soupire lourdement et je m'avance juste un peu pour entendre sa réponse.

« Je vais essayer de le trouver, mais les autorités refusent encore de me donner l'autorisation d'entrer sur le site du crash. Mes mains sont liés et jusqu'à ce qu'ils stoppent les investigations, il y a très peu que je puisse faire »

Après un moment de silence, je commence à marcher à nouveau et entre dans la cuisine juste quant Taylor en sort. Il se tourne vers moi et me souris : « Ana, comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas trop sûre, à un moment, je suis engourdie et la minute suivante… » Je ne finis pas mais Taylor sait ce que je veux dire et une chose de bien avec lui est son habilité à lire les gens.

« Je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de quelques choses, Ana » Avec cela il part et je m'assois et regarde mon déjeuner

_« Mangez, Anastasia, j'ai un problème avec la nourriture gaspillée… mangez »_

Avec les mots de Christian dans ma tête, je prends ma fourchette et finis toutes mon assiette… sans rien goûter… juste mâcher et avaler.

Je marche vers l'évier pour laver mon assiette et halète quand je regarde l'horloge et réalise qu'il est près d'une heure de l'après midi. Où est passé la journée ?

Me sentant misérable, je prends une bouteille de vin blanc et un verre et vais trouver du réconfort dans un film, comme j'allume la télévision, je zappe jusqu'à tomber sur le casting familier de Dirty dancing, je m'installe confortablement et monte le volume. Au début je me sens bien et ensuite la chanson « cry to me » commence et je pleure à nouveau, je me verse un verre de vin et je suis surprise de voir ce que j'ai bu quand je mets la bouteille vide sur la table.

Toutes seul et en larmes… à nouveau je chante les paroles avec un sentiment de désolation pour moi-même.

_Well nothing could b e sadder_

_Than a glass of wine, all alone_

_Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time_

_Oh-oh yeah_

_You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see_

_Oh come on, take my hand and b ab y won't you walk with me?_

_Oh ya_

_When you're waiting for a voice to come_

_In the night and there is no one_

_Ah don't you feel like crying? (cry to me)_

_Don't you feel like crying? (cry to me)_

_Ah don't you feel like a-ca-ca-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra, (cry to me)_

_Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying? (cry to me)_

_Ah don't you feel like a-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra,_

_Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying?..._

« Cela semble pire que ce que j'imaginais » Je sursaute et le verre de vin tombe de ma main. Comme je me retourne je vois Kate, parfaite comme toujours et soudainement je prends conscience de mon look : un tee-shirt de Christian avec un jeans et tennis, yeux rouges et gonflé et joue humide.

« Kate... que fais-tu ici ? »

« Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone et personne n'a de nouvel de toi depuis la nuit dernière, j'étais inquiète, Ana, je suis venue voir si tu allais bien ? » elle s'approche et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le divan et je pris place à côté d'elle tout en baissant le volume de la musique.

« Non Kate, je ne vais pas bien. Christian a disparu… ou il est mort… ou…. Et il me manque. J'ai pensée à lui à chaque seconde depuis que je me suis réveillée et je ne peux pas arrêter de pleurer » Kate se déplace et prends ma main dans la sienne.

« Ana, tu ne sais pas si il est mort »

« Kate, personne ne sait qu'il n'est pas mort. Cela fait plus de 48 heures et ils n'ont encore rien. Que vais-je faire sans lui ? » Je mets ma tête dans mes mains et sens l'humidité de mes larmes sur mes paumes.

« C'est bon, ca va aller Ana, tu as un nouveau job, nous avons un bel appartement… tu vas être bien, tu verras » Est elle en train de me réconforter ou de m'énerver ?

« Je ne serais pas bien sans Christian, Kate ! Comprends-tu cela ? Je l'aime plus que tout ! Il m'a demandé de l'épouser ! Je ne veux pas être bien, je veux Christian ! Ma douleur est comme le signe « infini »… il n'y a pas de début et pas de fin… et il y a juste la douleur » Gail est debout à la porte, probablement alertée par mes cris.

« Ana, puis-je vous faire du thé ? » Je suis assise et prends une profonde respiration avant de regarder Gail.

« S'il vous plait, Gail » Elle part et je me retourne vers Kate.

« Tu n'as pas été ici Kate. Tu n'as pas vu combien il a changé pour me rendre heureuse. Il m'aime et je ne peux pas supporter la pensée de ne plus jamais me réveiller à côté de lui…plus jamais sentir son touché…plus jamais entendre sa voie. Si Christian est mort Kate, je ne veux pas survivre à cela. Je serais brisée de manière irréparable... » Dis-je à Kate d'une voie relativement douce et Kate me fais un câlin. Pour la première fois, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle essaye de me donner du réconfort et pas de m'aider à aller mieux.

« Maintenant, Ana, raconte-moi. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais à la Barbade. Aide-moi à comprendre pourquoi tu ne serais pas capable de vivre sans un homme que tu as connu quelques semaines... »

Ok je ne vais pas m'énerver. Je soupire et décide de tout lui dire. Enfin... autant que possible sans lui parler de la chambre rouge de la douleur.

« Cela a été… intéressant pendant que tu étais partie. Nous étions amoureux et c'était comme si l'univers avait conspiré contre nous… comme si nous ne devions pas être ensemble… mais rien ne pouvait nous séparé… jusqu'à maintenant. Au début Christian voulait un autre type relation mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Même si nous nous aimions l'un l'autre, il voulait le pouvoir et le contrôle sur moi et je voulais mon indépendance. Je pense que tu peux imaginer comment cela peux se passer, problèmes du quotidien. Il m'a rejoint en Géorgie et nous avons passé la plus merveilleuse des journées avant qu'il ne soit obligé de repartir à Seattle pour prendre soin de quelque chose. Ce quelque chose était une de ses ex qui a fait une dépression et lui a causé des soucis. Il était concerné par sa propre sécurité… dans son état. Quand je suis revenue, nous avons eu une grosse dispute et je l'ai quitté. Cela nous a détruit tout les deux. Nous avons été l'un comme l'autre malheureux durant ces jours-là. Je ne pouvais plus manger, dormir. Je pleurais pour m'en dormir chaque nuit. Il me manquait énormément et je lui manquais aussi. Il m'a accompagné avec Charlie Tango pour aller à l'exposition de José à Portland puis nous avons dîné... et parlé. Après il m'a ramené à l'appartement et il est rentré chez lui… pour me donner le temps de réfléchir, j'imagine. Le vendredi, nous nous sommes revu, nous sommes allés à l'épicerie comme un couple normal… faire le dîner, boire du vin et manger de la glace vanille... »

Merde c'est si compliqué, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

« Le jour suivant, nous étions attendu au gala « Faire Face ensemble » et c'était juste... incroyable. Cette nuit-là, cependant, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit et quelqu'un était debout au pied de mon lit à me regarder, je pensais que je l'avais imaginé mais il s'est avéré que c'était l'ex de Christian. Nous sommes partis et avons réservé l'hôtel. Le dimanche nous avons fait une sortie sur son bateau et passé une journée tranquille ensemble mais... seulement après qu'il m'ait acheté une nouvelle voiture pour remplacer l'Audi, que Leila, son ex avait détruit. Le mardi, je suis allée à l'appartement pour aller chercher Ethan pour dîner, je pensais que c'était lui qui m'avait ouvert la porte … mais c'était Leila et elle avait un revolver. C'était horrible ! Christian était furieux et s'est occupé de Leila pendant ce temps, je suis allée prendre un verre avec Ethan. Quand je suis rentrée à l'Escala. Christian était dans tout ses états car il ne savait pas où j'étais. Nous avons eu une grosse discussion sur ce qui s'est passé et il m'a révélé des choses sur son passé qui ont été un vrai choc pour moi, mais nous en avons parlé et je lui ai promis que je ne le quitterais jamais et il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Mercredi a été un autre jour mouvementé : mon ex patron s'en ai pris à moi…il m'a attaqué et Christian l'a viré. Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire que Christian a acheté la SIP pour s'assurer de ma sécurité et de ma protection ».

Kate est choquée, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir sur quelle partie alors je continue :

« Jeudi, nous sommes allés voir le docteur Flynn pour discuter de mes (nos ?) Problèmes. Avant le rendez-vous, je lui ai donné un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il devait ouvrir qu'à son anniversaire. C'était un porte clef avec la réponse à sa demande en mariage. Après cela, nous sommes allés visiter cette incroyable maison que Christian voulait acheter pour nous. C'était génial, Kate. Si tu avais pu la voir. Ensuite, nous sommes allés dîner et avons passé le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour. Maintenant, il est parti. Comme çà…Christian est parti. Je ne sais pas si je vais jamais lui dire que je veux l'épouser… que je veux le rendre heureux et à quel point je l'aime ».

Je pleure à nouveau et la douleur est de retour.

« Oh, Ana, je suis tellement désolée que tu aies dû traverser cela. Je suis aussi désolée de ne pas avoir été ici pour te soutenir »

Après mes confidences, nous avons pris le thé, Kate est partie en me promettant de revenir après le travail demain. Je reprends mon IPod et mon MacBook puis m'installe dans la bibliothèque. Au moins j'étais un peu plus sobre que plutôt. Il est temps que je change la musique sur mon IPod pour suivre mon humeur. Je fais défiler la bibliothèque de musique et décide de quelques chansons.

_I'm lost without you – Blink 182_

_Missing you now – Mi__chael Bolton_

_Lonely girl – Pink_

_All I want is you – U2_

_When you really love someone – Alicia Keys_

_Broken-hearted girl – Beyoncé_

_Try sleeping with a b roken heart – Alicia Keys._

_The lonely – Christina Perri_

_What's up lonely – Kelly Clarkson_

_Show me the meaning of b eing lonely – Backstreet Boys_

_Not strong enough – Apocalyptica_

Je cherche dans le reste des chansons quelques choses en relation avec le cœur brisé et la solitude et télécharge cela sur mon IPod. Je lance la première chanson avant de me couche sur le canapé. Je lance ma playlist « cœur brisé » encore et encore jusqu'à ce que finalement, je trouve le réconfort des ténèbres.

20 juin 2011 :

Je me réveille avec un léger mal de tête et me sens désorienté. Je suis dans le lit et il y a de nouveau des pilules avec du jus d'orange sur la table de nuit…Taylor. Il est seulement 1h30 du matin, je fais passer les pilules avec du jus et retourne dormir.

A la différence de la nuit dernière, les ténèbres ne viennent pas et je suis tourmentée avec des images de mon beau Cinquante dans un cercueil. Après m'être réveillée pour la troisième fois, à 6h20 je décide de me lever et de m'apprêter pour le travail. Les seuls choses que j'envie de faire sont pleurer et dormir mais j'ai des responsabilités et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que le futur me réserve. Je vais devoir trouver la force d'aller au bureau.

Je m'habille avec une robe noire et un maquillage minimal, une queue de cheval et un faux sourire. Après le petit déjeuner, je dis à Sawyer que je suis prête à partir et me retourne vers Taylor.

« S'il vous plait, si vous entendez quelques choses… »

« Vous serez la première personne à le savoir »

« Merci, Taylor »

Au bureau, chacun m'évite comme la peste… manifestement tout le monde est au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne m'en plains pas comme cela je peux me concentrer sur mon travail et essayer d'oublier tout le reste.

Après le déjeuner, on frappe à ma porte, celle-ci s'ouvre pour révéler : Jerry, Roach et Elizabeth. Ils ferment la porte derrière eux et un silence maladroit tombe dans mon bureau.

« Ana, j'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas » Elisabeth est la première à rompre le silence.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Ana, nous voulions juste vous dire que nous sommes désolés pour ce qui est arrivé à Mr Grey. Nous avons suivi les informations pour avoir des nouvelles mais nous avons entendu qu'il n'a pas encore été retrouvé ».

Merde je peux sentir les larmes brûlant mes yeux et j'espérais que personne ne voudrait discuter de ma situation actuelle avec moi avant quelques jours. Roach doit être inquiet pour l'avenir de la SIP au cas où...

« Non, Christian n'a pas encore été retrouvé. Ils sont toujours en train de le chercher sur le site du crash, mais il y a pas encore de nouvelles à l'heure actuelle » je fais mon possible pour ne pas pleurer.

« Ne devriez-vous pas prendre quelques jours de congé, Ana ? Cela doit être dur pour vous » Elisabeth semble inquiète.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, je dois m'occuper. Je ne peux pas rester assise à l'Escala à attendre des nouvelles »

« Très bien, Ana, mais s'il y a quelques chose dont vous auriez besoin n'hésitez pas à le demander. Même si c'est juste un congé. S'il vous plaît... faites le moi savoir… ou à Elisabeth »

« Merci »

« Nous allons vous laisser retourner au travail et désolé pour l'interruption »

Avec cela les trois quittent mon bureau et je retourne à mon travail. Hannah vient me dire au revoir avant de partir, mais je continue à travailler. Cela doit être la journée la plus productive que j'ai jamais eue.

On frappe à nouveau à la porte et je lève les yeux pour voir un Sawyer très inquiet.

« Ana, il est plus de 21 heures, je devrais vous ramener à la maison ou la sécurité du building pourrait le fermer avec vous encore à l'intérieur »

« Désolée Sawyer, je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour rassembler mes affaires »

Nous rentrons à la maison et il y a maintenant énormément de reporter qui campe devant l'Escala. Ceci est en train de causer plus de problème.

Totalement épuisée et seule, je finis mon diner et prends mes somnifères avant d'aller au lit. Chanceuse les ténèbres viennent rapidement comme je dérive dans un sommeil avec des larmes sur mon oreiller. Il me manque tellement.

30 juin 2011 :

Cela fait treize jours. Treize jours de pure misère. Dormir, aller au travail, se battre pour passer à travers la presse qui m'attend chaque matin, rentrer à la maison tard à 21 heures, manger et aller au lit, la même routine chaque jour pendant que j'attends que Christian (me) revienne. Chacun au bureau m'évite toujours. Je quitte mon bureau que si c'est absolument nécessaire. J'ai probablement lu plus de manuscrit, fait plus de note que chacun des éditeurs dans les six derniers mois. Tout pour rester occuper. Tout pour rester hors de la maison le plus longtemps. Je pleure encore chaque nuit en allant dormir et me réveille aussi en pleurant. Je pleure sous la douche, sur le chemin du bureau, dans l'ascenseur et dans le bureau de Christian à l'Escala.

Ros veut encore me parler mais Taylor empêche tout le monde de venir comme je lui ai demandé. Je ne veux voir personne et chaque jour la douleur devient pire. J'aimerais la voir prochainement, peut-être demain.

Je ne mange pas aussi bien que je ne le devrais et à part travailler, dormir et pleurer, je ne fais rien d'autre. Mon cœur est brisé et j'appelle le numéro de Christian à longueur de journée rien que pour entendre sa voie.

Comme chaque autre soir, je quitte le bureau juste avant 21 heures quand Sawyer vient me chercher juste avant la fermeture du building. Nous retournons à l'Escala et comme je sors de l'ascenseur, j'entends des voies dans la grande pièce.

Pas celle que j'espérais.

Décidant de voir ce qui se passait aussi rapidement que possible, j'essuie mes larmes et marche dans la grande pièce pour trouver Kate et les Grey. Ils me regardent tous avec inquiétude.

« Bonsoir tout le monde. C'est une surprise »

Pas certaine qu'avec ce faux sourire, je puisse cacher la douleur dans ma voix.

« Ana, chérie, c'est beau de te voir, tu nous manquais et nous sommes venu voir comment tu allais » Grâce s'avance vers moi et me fait un câlin maternel.

« Ana, tu ne devrais pas travailler si tard, tu parais épuiser et tu devrais prendre soin de toi. Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids et tu commences à flotter dans tes vêtements » Kate peut être si obtuse parfois.

« Kate, je suis épuisée parce que Christian me manque et je ne peux pas dormir, pas parce que je travaille trop, je fais cela pour me garder occuper et m'empêcher de penser. Je déteste être ici sans Christian, mais je ne veux pas partir… laisser dernière moi la seul connexion que j'ai avec lui en ce moment »

Mia et Grace sont en train de pleurer et je vois Gail qui essuie ses larmes. Que nous ne soyons pas tous admis pour déshydratation est un miracle. Je m'assois sur le canapé et Elliot vient à côté de moi.

« Cela fait treize jours, Ana. Autant je déteste l'admettre, je ne pense pas que Christian reviendra. J'aime mon frère. Mais étant Christian s'il était quelques part, il aurait trouvé un moyen de nous contacter… à moins que... »

« Il n'est pas mort, Elliot, il ne peut pas être mort. »

Je sens les battements de mon cœur de plus en plus fort et les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

« Ana, nous devons être réaliste. Nous voulons tous qu'il aille bien, mais en réalité, il n'est pas. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'il revienne quand il ne le fera pas »

Je me lève passablement énervée et fait quelques pas avant de me retourner et leur faire face.

« Christian Grey n'est pas mort jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un me montrera son corps, je ne vais pas arrêter d'attendre qu'il revienne. S'il vous plait, ne me demander pas d'arrêter de pleurer pour lui ou de refaire ma vie… parce que je ne veux pas »

« Nous étions tous inquiet, pour toi, Ana. Nous sommes une famille et nous voulons te voir heureuse mais dernièrement nous ne pensons pas que tu le sois. Tu reste ici, seule, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Grâce et moi voulions t'inviter à venir vivre avec nous pendant un temps » Carrick doit plaisanter s'il pense que je vais partir de l'Escala avant qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est gentil à vous, mais je ne peux pas partir. Si Christian est réellement mort et le testament lu, je retournerais à l'appartement de Kate, mais jusque-là, je veux être ici pour quand… »

Je me sens soudainement épuisée et quand ils se lèvent tous et commencent à partir, je leur suis reconnaissante pour la paix et le calme.

« Prenez soin de vous ma chère, s'il vous plaît laisse-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quelques chose, je serais toujours là pour toi »

Je donne un câlin à Grâce et au reste de la famille. Une fois tout le monde parti je me dirige vers la cuisine où Gail m'attend.

« Bonjour Ana, êtes-vous prête pour le dîner ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait et ensuite j'irais directement au lit. J'étais déjà très fatiguée quand je suis arrivée et la famille m'a juste épuisé .Je sais qu'ils ont de bonnes intentions mais je vais bien. » Gail se retourne avec un regard interrogateur : « Okay, aussi bien que je peux l'être... mais je suis si seule, Gail. Christian me manque et je suis inquiète pour lui. S'il était mort, ils auraient déjà trouvé un corps maintenant. S'il n'est pas mort, est-il affamé ? A-t-il froid ? Est-il blessé ? L'incertitude est ce qui me rend malade. Personne ne sait comment il va ni où il est »

Elle pose mon dîner devant de moi et s'assied à côté de moi, comme elle le fait chaque soir depuis le crash.

« Je comprends Ana. Ce sont des temps très difficile et s'ils ne retrouvent pas son corps, vous ne pourrez pas passer à autre chose »

« Je ne veux pas l'oublier, je veux juste Christian. Je ne pense pas que sa famille ou même Kate puissent le comprendre, je suis chanceuse de vous avoir avec Jason »

Après dîner, je vais dans la chambre et m'effondre sur le lit. J'ai réussi à garder mes larmes pour l'intimité de la chambre de Christian et pour la plus part, j'avais eu du succès.

Je prends mon téléphone et compose son numéro, directement sur la messagerie vocal.

« Grey, laissez un message »

« Tu me manques énormément Christian ! Je voulais juste entendre ta voix et ceci est tout ce que j'ai… il voulait le dire que tu ne reviendrais pas, mais cela je ne peux pas le croire, je ne veux pas être capable de vivre sans toi. S'il te plaît, bébé, revient pour moi. Nous sommes supposés nous marier et obtenir notre fin heureuse. Je t'aime, Christian Grey…, avec tout mon cœur. Je veux t'appartenir pour toujours… seulement à toi. Je veux toujours t'appartenir »

Je termine mon appel et laisse les larmes couler librement… espérant au fond de mon esprit ce que mon avenir sera avec Christian, je ne veux pas d'un avenir sans lui.

Je tombe endormi après une heures de sanglot incontrôlables… espérant comme chaque nuit, que le jour suivant sera mieux et qu'il va revenir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cette histoire est une histoire de FSOG que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil._

_Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James._

_Et je remercie ma Béta : Debby Fiction (NdD : Il y a pas de quoi… c'est un plaisir -) )_

**Chapitre 3**

POV de Taylor :

13 juillet 2011 :

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling, I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why_

_I can't be there where you are _

_There's something missing in my heart __i_

Ces chansons tournent en boucles dans tout l'appartement et Ana est couchée en boule dans le divan, sanglotant au rythme des chansons tristes. Mon cœur saigne pour cette jeune fille et je me sens si inutile. Elle s'éloigne de tout le monde. Elle n'a pas parlé à quelqu'un depuis deux semaines. À part travailler, manger et dormir, elle ne fait rien d'autre que pleurer et aucune de nos tentatives pour la faire parler n'a été un succès. Je me suis débrouiller pour éviter que quelqu'un la voit comme çà car je suis sûre que Flynn l'aurait hospitalisé et je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un la sortir d'ici. Elle a besoin de pleurer, je ne suis pas certain de rendre les choses plus facile ou plus difficile pour elle.

Comme je suis assis au comptoir du petit déjeuner, je garde un œil sur elle. Essayant de comprendre ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Gail me dit de la laisser pleurer : c'est en dehors de mes compétences, je vais devoir faire avec pour le moment. Sans même relever la tête, elle change de chanson et honnêtement celle-ci est pire et ses pleures deviennent encore plus intenses. J'ai peur qu'elle ne casse quelque chose à ce moment, mais je ne peux pas bouger.

_You say you want_

_Diamonds and a ring of gold _

_You story to remain untold _

_You love not to grow cold _

_All the promise we break_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you __ii_

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je sens les bras de Gail autour de ma taille. Je regarde ses beaux yeux plein de larmes et je suis sûr qu'on n'a jamais vu et qu'on ne verra jamais autant de cœurs brisés dans une même pièce qu'il y en a dans cet appartement. Je pleure pour les années où Christian Grey a vécu seul, négligé, abusé ou incompris. Je pleure pour la vie que Christian Grey a perdue maintenant. Il ne connaîtra jamais le bonheur d'attendre devant l'autel l'amour de sa vie, toute habillée de blanc, il ne connaîtra jamais la fierté de tenir son enfant pour la première fois. Il ne connaîtra le sentiment d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous aime inconditionnellement pour le reste de votre vie. Je pleure pour la jeune fille inconsolable qui pleure son amour perdu sur le divan. Je pleure pour la solitude qu'elle ressent et pour le fait qu'elle ne veut laisser personne la réconforter. Je pleure pour la perte d'un grand patron que j'aurais du protégé. Je pleure pour une vie perdue… une vie qu'il n'aura jamais réellement vécue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'alerte qu'il est l'heure. La famille Grey et le Docteur Flynn ainsi que le détective Clark, seront ici dans quelques minutes et je ne peux pas les laisser entrer avec Ana comme ça. Cela va être le pire jour de sa vie et je n'ai pas de mot pour la réconforter. Personne ne sera capable de la faire se sentir mieux.

J'éteins la chaîne et elle s'assoit avec les yeux rouges, cernés, fatigués du au fait qu'elle pleure dans son sommeil.

« Ana, le détective Clark et les Grey vont arriver. Il doit vous donner des nouvelles et il a insisté pour vous les donner en personne. Peut être… devriez-vous aller vous rafraîchir rapidement comme je ne veux pas qu'ils vous voient comme ça » Elle acquiesce et sort de la pièce juste comme l'ascenseur s'ouvre et tout le monde arrive y compris le bon docteur Flynn.

Carrick, Grace et Mia s'assoient sur le divan. Elliot et Kate s'installent sur le canapé deux places et je sais ce que cela signifie : Ana sera assise toute seule et cela me brise le cœur un peu plus pour elle. Elle arrive et prend un siège… seule, avec Flynn assis derrière elle. Le détective Clark marche au milieu de la pièce pour leur faire face et à son regard, je sais ou cela va aller et je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer Ana à ce qui va arriver.

« Mr Grey, Dr Grey…, Mlle Steele, je suis désolé, mais après trois semaines, les recherches ont été arrêté. La forêt est trop dense pour qu'il ait pu survivre s'il avait été éjecté de l'hélicoptère comme les experts le pensent, il n'y a pas moyen que Mr Grey aie survécu. Je suis désolé de vous informer que Mr Christian Grey sera… officiellement déclaré décédé dans la matinée ».

Ana se lève d'un bon et se tient debout devant l'inspecteur pendant quelques secondes avant de le gifler.

« N'osez pas ! N'osez pas dire qu'il est mort dans cette maison ! Christian Grey n'est pas mort » Elliot l'a prend dans ses bras pendant que Flynn vient près d'elle.

« Ana, ils l'ont cherché pendant trois semaines non stop. Il est parti, Ana. Christian est parti » Elliot et Ana pleurent dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais sans arriver à se réconforter. « Il ne reviendra pas ma douce… il ne reviendra pas » Ils tombent tout les deux à genoux avant qu'Ana ne le repousse et je veux réellement qu'il arrête de lui dire çà. Je voudrais l'amener loin d'ici, loin d'eux, mais ce n'est pas ma place. Mes ongles sont plantés dans mes paumes comme je suis debout et regarde la scène qui se déroule devant moi.

« Non ! »

« Non ! Croyez ce que vous voulez mais il n'est pas parti. Il est quelque part dehors… et vous vous pouvez me dire ce que vous voulez sur lui… il n'est pas parti… il ne voudrait jamais me quitter… jamais… il ne voudrait pas » Flynn vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais elle se tourne vers Elliot. « Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui Elliot… j'ai besoin de lui… S'il vous plait… dites leur de continuer à chercher…s'il vous plait Elliot… dites leurs de continuer à chercher… je l'aime… je ne peux pas vivre sans lui... ». Flynn regarde Grace qui hoche simplement la tête et obtient un médicament, encore. La seringue est vide et Kate pleure pour le chagrin d'Ana et je sens les larmes sur mes joues à nouveau. Je regarde Gail qui est debout dans la cuisine pleurant dans son tablier.

Combien de temps cela va durer ?

Elliot prend Ana inconsciente pour la porter dans sa chambre suivi de Grace. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas parler. Je regarde juste comme cette famille est brisée et j'espère que cette jeune fille survira à ça. Quand Elliot et Grace reviennent dans la pièce, Flynn commence à parler.

« Elle ne peut pas rester ici seul, Grace. Elle a le cœur brisé et peut pas prendre soin d'elle-même »

Soudain, Kate se lève et regarde le bon docteur comme si elle allait l'attaquer.

« Bien sur putain elle a le cœur brisé… elle a perdu Christian. Elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie. Quoi ! Elle est supposé dire « Oh bien, ensuite, c'est mauvais, mais je suis jeune, je vais passer à autre chose » Et non : vous n'allez pas l'emmener loin d'ici. Elle a besoin d'être ici. Elle a besoin d'avoir du chagrin et vous ne pouvez pas lui dire comment gérer cela » Elliot prend Kate dans ses bras et lui murmure quelques chose à l'oreille et cela me rend ma capacité à parler. Ils ne l'emmèneront pas loin de l'Escala, pas temps que l'appartement sera officiellement Christian Grey, pas sans me passer sur le corps.

« Tout le monde, je pense que je parle pour l'équipe de sécurité au complet quand je vous dis qu'Ana n'ira nulle part. Ceci est sa maison et nous somme responsable de sa sécurité. Elle est triste, dépressive, le cœur brisé et vulnérable d'accord mais ici est la meilleur place pour elle. À part Kate, personne ici ne connaît Ana comme nous la connaissons et peu d'entre vous connaissait Christian Grey comme nous. Mr Grey ne vous approuverait pas si vous l'éloignez et je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne voudrait pas partir calmement. Nous allons prendre soin d'elle et la garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce que nous sachions ce qu'il va advenir de l'Escala, nous aviserons après. »

« Taylor, vous n'avez aucune idée de comment prendre soin de quelqu'un dans l'état d'Ana. Elle va aller pire avant d'aller mieux. Cela ne va pas être facile et elle doit être avec sa famille maintenant » Est-ce que le bon docteur est en train de se foutre de moi maintenant ? J'ai vécu avec Christian Grey pendant des années et il pouvait à peine survivre à deux sessions d'une heure par semaine.

« Avec tout mon respect, Dr Flynn, nous parlons d'une jeune femme, brillante et indépendante. Elle a le cœur le brisé, elle n'est pas folle vous avez tous vu les changements chez Christian depuis qu'elle est entrée dans sa vie, mais qui a vu les changements chez Ana ?! Personne à part Kate ne peut dire qu'elle voit les changements depuis que Christian est entré dans sa vie. Elle est passée d'une jeune fille timide à quelqu'un qui peut tenir tête à Christian Grey. Combien de personne connaissez-vous qui a le cran d'aller contre lui ? Qui d'entre vous était debout à côté d'elle les deux dernières semaines pendant qu'elle pleurait pour s'endormir chaque nuit ? Qui l'a portée en dehors du placard de Christian pour la mettre au lit après qu'elle se soit endormie là-bas ? Nous sommes plus que capable de prendre soin d'Ana et jusqu'à ce que les actes de l'Escala aussi bien que de GEH soit sous le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, elle restera ici et je serais responsable de sa sécurité, juste comme monsieur Grey me l'a ordonné » À mon plus grand étonnement, Katherine Kavanagh vient me donner un câlin. Et Putain, elle pleure contre ma poitrine. Inconfortable est le seul mot auquel je peux penser pour décrire cela.

« Merci… merci d'être là pour elle… merci pour l'aimer et prendre soin d'elle… s'il vous plaît, gardez-la en sécurité » Après qu'elle se soit calmée, j'ai raccompagné toute la famille à l'ascenseur. Mia est dans le même état qu'Ana et je me sens désolé pour elle aussi. Elle aimait réellement son frère, même quand il était une tête de nœud avec elle.

16 juillet 2011

Je n'ai jamais réellement pensé à cela mais maintenant je commence à me demander combien de larmes un corps d'environ 50 kilos à la possibilité de verser, trois jours identiques, je suis prêt à parier qu'il y en aura d'autre. Ana n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis trois jours. Il n'y a pas de journaux dans l'appartement. La télévision n'a pas été allumée. Elle n'a pas ouvert son ordinateur, ni utilisé son iPad ou éventuellement son Blackberry. Anastasia Rose Steele s'est complètement coupé du monde extérieur. Elle a envoyé Sawyer à la SIP et il est revenu avec une boite pleine des manuscrits qu'elle avait demandés à Roach et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas le cœur de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Dormir… pleurer… lire… pleurer… manger… pleurer… dormir…. Pleurer... La même routine pour les trois derniers jours. Elle évite toutes choses qui peuvent lui confirmer que Christian Grey est mort.

L'article de ce matin aurait brisé Ana définitivement, j'en suis sûr.

_« le milliardaire Christian Grey - 28 ans, déclaré décéder._

_Après le choc de l'annonce du crash de son hélicoptère le mois dernier, Christian Trevelyan Grey- le milliardaire propriétaire de GEH, 28 ans- a été déclaré officiellement décédé, la nouvelle a été donné à sa famille i jours._

_La porte parole de GEH dit que la famille est dévastée. Il nous manquera fortement à tous et les arrangements pour la cérémonie privée seront donnés dans le courant de la semaine._

_Mlle Anastasia Steele, petite amie de Mr Grey au moment de sa mort est toujours à l'Escala, la propriété de sept millions de dollar qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami milliardaire et d'après une source, elle n'a pas quitté l'appartement depuis le jour où elle a appris la nouvelle._

_La rumeur annonce que Mlle Steele serait priée de quitter son petit sanctuaire dans le ciel dés que le testament sera lu et nous nous demandons ce qu'elle fera de sa vie car elle n'a pas seulement perdu son petit ami mais aussi la chance de sa vie d'être fameusement riche. »_

Christian aurait été furieux des insinuations que Ana ait plus le cœur brisé par la perte de son argent que par son décès. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment ces enfoirés peuvent dormir la nuit avec les conneries qu'ils disent quotidiennement.

Grace m'a envoyé les détails pour le service funéraire qui se tiendra le 19 comme Ana refuse de recevoir des visiteurs, pas même Kate, Ray ou Carla. Personne n'est autorisé dans l'appartement et avec la sécurité de l'Escala, si elle ne veut voir personne, personne ne rentrera.

Elle a mis une autre chanson pour cœur brisé en mode répétition et comme je suis assis et écoute les parole c'est tellement approprié à sa situation. Je sais, elle n'est pas la première personne à perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait mais elle est la première personne que je sais capable d'aimer totalement, complètement et inconditionnellement dans le vrai sens du terme. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un couple qui s'aimait autant que Ana et Christian. Je sais que j'aime Gail et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi, mais ce que nous avons vient après ce que ces deux là avaient.

_Have you ever tired sleeping with a broken heart?_

_Well, you could try sleeping in my bed_

_Lonely, own me, nobody ever shut it down like you_

_You wore the crown_

_You made my body feel heaven bound_

_Why don't you hold me, need me?_

_I tought you told me you'd never leave le _

_Looking in my sky, I can see you face_

_And then I know right where I fit in _

_Take me, you know that I'll always be in love with you _

_Right till the end _

_So tonight, I' m gonna find a way to make it without you _

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you _

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you__iii_

Et avec le dernier couplet, elle est finalement tombée endormie avec des larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Je regarde Gail et elle me donne le signal familier qu'il est temps pour Ana d'aller au lit. Je prends une dernière gorgé de brandy et lui donne le verre comme je me dirige vers le divan.

Elle a perdu trop de poids et je le sais : je la porte tout les soirs. Je suis capable de dire la minute où elle a perdu un kilo. J'ai décidé de lui donner une autre semaine de cette isolation et après je ferai quelque chose… n'importe quoi pour qu'elle recommence à vivre, tout ce qu'elle fait maintenant c'est survivre, définitivement pas vivre. Mais je ne peux pas prendre sur moi de discuter de cela avec elle maintenant. Elle a besoin de pleurer et je n'ai jamais pleuré quelqu'un avant, je suis le dernier à lui dire quand je pense qu'elle a assez pleuré.

Ana se réveille comme je la pose dans le lit et prend l'oreiller de Christian, pleurant doucement contre celui-ci et j'écoute de près ce qu'elle va dire.

« Il me manque, Taylor. Je ne savais pas qu'un cœur pouvait être brisé à ce point-là… et continuer encore à travailler. Comment peut-il encore fonctionner ? Je suis… complètement brisée… je serais brisée pour toujours… je ne vais jamais vivre à nouveau… je ne veux pas vivre comme cela… » Et avec ces derniers mots, le sang dans mes veines se glace. Putain ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à la protéger d'elle-même, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais je vais garder un œil ouvert sur elle juste au cas où.

« Ana… », Je suis si désespéré et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois lui dire. Elle pose sa joue contre l'oreiller et regarde par la fenêtre la nuit pluvieuse. A part sa joue humide, son visage est vide d'émotion. Cela commence à m'effrayer.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas, Taylor, je sais que vous souhaitez pouvoir changer les choses… et je sais que vous voudriez me le ramener… si vous le pouviez. Je souhaite juste que cela me donne un certain confort… rien ne m'apportera du confort… je dois juste apprendre… à dormir avec un cœur brisé, à respirer…quand tout ce que je veux faire est renoncer. Pensez vous que peut-être qu'il est possible de mourir d'un cœur briser, Taylor ? Pensez vous que peut être… si je suis chanceuse… que mon cœur pourrait juste décider de s'arrêter un jour dans mon sommeil… et je pourrais être avec lui de nouveau » Comment quelqu'un pourrait répondre à cette question ?

Je regarde vers la porte, mon cœur se serre et vois Gail la main sur sa bouche et les larmes coulant sur son visage. Aucun homme ne peut prendre beaucoup plus avant que cela devienne trop et je commence à atteindre ce point.

Gail entre dans la chambre et se manifeste à moi avant de partir, je reste là sans pouvoir bouger, ni parler. Ana est déprimée et je vais devoir faire quelque chose maintenant. Et cela me frappe… GEH. Christian aimait cette compagnie et elle le sait. Il l'a mis à la tête de GEH et Ros m'appelle tout les jours pour parler à Ana. Peut-être que cela l'aiderai ? Je prends mon téléphone et passe cet appel avant que je change d'avis.

« Allo » Merde, elle devait probablement dormir.

« Ros, c'est Taylor, je suis désolé de vous dérangé si tard, mais je pense qu'il est temps que vous veniez voir Ana »

« Taylor, elle ne veut pas me voir et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. C'est juste… j'ai réellement besoin qu'elle approuve quelques petites choses et… je sais qu'elle ne sait rien sur GEH, mais les avocats ne peuvent rien faire sans sa signature »

« Venez demain matin, Ros. A la première heure, je vais lui faire savoir votre visite quand elle se lève » elle exalte bruyamment avant de laisser sa voix à un simple murmure.

« Comment est-elle ? »

« Ros, je peux honnêtement vous dire que je n'ai jamais… dans toutes ma vie… vu quelqu'un si… brisé, je suppose, elle est complètement et totalement dévastée et je ne vois pas comment elle va s'en sortir et comment elle va survivre à cela. Ana est maintenant déprimée et j'ai dû trouver quelque chose pour la garder occupée et… bien, GEH signifiait beaucoup pour Christian et se serait comme si elle le faisait pour lui… »

« Je vous verrais demain, Taylor » avec cela Ros termine l'appel et je sais que c'est parce qu'elle pleurait et étant qui elle est, elle ne voulait pas que je le sache.

* * *

i Show me the meaning of being lonely : Backstreet Boys

ii All I want is you : U2

iii Try sleeping with a broken heart: Alicia Keys


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

_Cette histoire est une histoire de FSOG que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil._

_Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James._

_Et je remercie ma Béta : Debby Fiction _

le 18 juillet 2011

POV de Ros :

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de nerveux … en étant le bras droit de Christian, être nerveuse n'était pas une option. Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire et c'est tout … pas d'hésitation et par dessous tout : pas de peur.

Comme je suis debout dans le hall de l'Escala, je ne peux pas me résoudre à appeler l'ascenseur. J'ai peur. Peur de ce que je vais trouver à l'étage, peur de comment cette jeune fille va réagir en me voyant… LA seule personne qui a survécu au crash qui a emmené Christian loin d'elle. Mais par-dessous tout, j'ai peur de ma réaction.

« Madame, vous allez bien ? »

Je cligne des yeux et regarde le garde de la sécurité droit dans les yeux. Suis-je bien ?

« Oui » Je m'éclaircis la gorge et presse le bouton. « Je vais bien, merci ».

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et je suis accueillie par un Taylor fatigué et triste. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il est toujours si calme et posé, la parfaite image du professionnel. Par l'enfer, qu'est ce que cette jeune fille fait de nous ?

Je me prépare mentalement et sort de l'ascenseur. Quand j'entends la musique cela me brise le cœur, c'est comme si il était en train de battre à mille battements par minute, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de si triste de toute ma vie, j'ai vu des chefs d'entreprise brisés par la perte de leur entreprise qui mettent des années et des années pour se reconstruire, mais rien comme cela.

Je mets ma main sur mon cœur et dis pour moi-même : « Comment peut-elle tenir le coup avec cette énorme douleur ? » Elle est si jeune … et… bien, elle ne mérite pas cela.

« Je ne sais pas Ros. Elle est si seule. La nuit dernière, elle m'a demandé s'il était possible de mourir d'un cœur brisé et je pense c'est que ça pourrait arriver si ça continue. Elle pourrait juste mourir d'un cœur brisé » Il se tourne et frappe le mur près de l'ascenseur, heureusement sans rien se casser. « Putain ! Comment dois-je l'aider ? Elle ne veut personne à l'Escala… vous êtes la première, pas même Kate et Grace qui veulent juste l'aider. Elle est épuisée mais elle ne veut pas dormir. Et cette musique… cette musique n'aide pas. J'ai eu cela... je vous ai promis. Je l'ai eu mais je peux rien faire de plus, cela n'est pas entièrement de ma faute ». Il s'affaisse à l'autre bout de l'étage, je m'assois à côté de lui.

« Non, Jason, ce n'est pas votre faute. S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas cela. Vous avez protégé Christian pendant ces quatre dernières années et vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir ce qui allait arriver. C'était un accident, Jason, juste un accident. Cela pouvait arriver pendant que vous étiez dans l'hélicoptère avec nous. Vous ne devez pas vous blâmer pour çà »

« Le site du crash a été libéré, mais je peux pas me résoudre à partir et laisser Ana pour y aller moi-même. Charlie Tango est maintenant dans les hangars de GEH et j'attends un spécialiste allemand pour venir l'examiner la semaine prochaine. Je sais pas Ros, cela ne ressemble pas à un accident pour moi. Les deux moteurs ? Et Christian est un grand pilote. Non, il y a trop de coïncidences…et j'ai l'intention de trouver ce qui cloche » Je me lève et brosse mes vêtements avant de tendre la main à Taylor.

Il me donne un fantôme de sourire avant que nous entrions dans le salon : pièce où Ana est assise face au feu allumé dans la cheminée. Regardant comme si elle était dans les flammes et non en face.

Je pose mon porte-document sur le fauteuil et viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer, mais ses joues sont toujours humides avec ses yeux rouges et avec ses lèvres douces. Curieux comme les lèvres deviennent douce quand une femme pleure.

Nous sommes assis en silence et j'écoute la chanson qu'elle a choisie pour pleurer son cœur.

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay._

_And I'm so confused, So hard to choose._

_Between the pleasure and the pain._

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

_Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind._

_And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_What can I do_

_I would die without you_

_In your presence my heart knows no shame_

_I'm not to b lame_

_Cause you b ring my heart to it's knees_

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay._

_And I'm so confused, So hard to choose._

_Between the pleasure and the pain._

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

_Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind_

_And I'm not strong enough to stay awayi_

"Christian disait encore et encore comment il n'aurait jamais dû me poursuivre. Comment j'étais mieux sans lui. Ceci est sa chanson… sa chanson pour moi… » Elle essuie une larme sur sa joue et je lutte pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter car ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. « Pensez-vous que c'est mieux d'avoir aimé et perdre cet amour… ou ne jamais avoir trouvé l'amour du tout ? » Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir répondre mais je décide d'être honnête.

« Ana, je crois que c'est toujours mieux d'avoir aimé. Peut-être que si cet amour est ensuite perdu, au moins vous saurez ce que c'est d'aimer. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous traversez. Je n'ai jamais perdu un amour. Je n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un à qui je tenais et vous, vous n'avez pas perdu quelqu'un à qui vous teniez… vous avez perdu quelqu'un qui est une part de vous » Elle hoche la tête et continue à regarder les flammes. « Il vous aimait. Vous le rendiez vraiment heureux et il est mort sachant combien vous l'aimiez. Votre nom est la dernière chose que j'ai entendue de lui. »

« Non, il ne l'était pas »

« Pourquoi, ana ? »

« Il ne savait pas. Combien je l'aimais. Il savait que je l'aimais, mais pas combien. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser et savez vous ce que j'ai dit ? » Je garde le silence, pas sûre si c'était à moi de répondre à la question. « J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps. Pouvez-vous croire cela ? L'homme le plus incroyable du monde me demande de l'épouser et je lui demande du temps. » Elle se lève et jette un verre contre le mur derrière le piano. « Je suis sûre que j'ai obtenu mon souhait, n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai rien que du temps maintenant ! Plus de Christian attendant ma réponse… Plus de Christian me disant qu'il m'aime… Plus de Christian me disant que je suis sienne… rien… mais pas de soucis, parce que j'ai du temps putain… plus qu'assez… une vie complète pleine de douleur… »

Je suis debout gelée. Ros Bailay est gelée. Qui aurait cru ça un jour ? Je ne pourrais pas bouger même si ma vie en dépendait. Je regarde cette femme brisée et je sais que je ne pourrais rien dire qui puisse la réconforter.

Taylor vient et me regarde puis Ana qui est couchée sur le sol probablement en état de choc comme moi en ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à gérer ces émotions… et c'est l'ambiance générale.

Je retrouve ma capacité à marcher et je me couche en face d'Ana.

« Dites-moi ce que je peux faire ? S'il vous plaît comment puis-je vous faire sentir mieux ? De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Et juste comme cela. Elle se relève mais courbée par la douleur qui l'écrase à nouveau.

« J'ai besoin de Christian… c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin… j'ai juste besoin de Christian. Rien ne me fera me sentir mieux. Rien ne m'enlèvera cette douleur. Personne ne veut le comprendre. Chacun veux me faire sentir mieux… mais vous savez quoi ? Rien n'y fera. Excepté Christian Grey lui-même passant la porte… ok maintenant rien ne pourra éloigner la peine qui me consume… rien ne guérira mon âme morte. C'est comme si j'étais… morte… rien de plus que cela… je ne veux pas que la douleur s'éloigne… je veux me souvenir chaque jour de ce que j'ai perdu… de ce que le monde a perdu… le jour de la mort de Christian Grey ».

Et à cette minute, je décide que ce dont qu'elle a besoin n'est pas de la sympathie mais de l'empathie. Elle ne veut pas et m'a pas besoin de pitié. Elle ne veut pas entendre que nous voulons qu'elle se sente mieux, parce qu'elle ne le veut pas. La vérité, est dure… elle ne veut pas se sentir mieux à nouveau. La douleur peut disparaître, mais une douleur aussi énorme que celle-ci… ne va jamais disparaître. Elle veut être en deuil pour son amour perdu, mais je peux l'aider, je peux la garder occupé. Christian m'a donné les outils pour l'aider en quelque sorte, je pense que c'était son plan.

J'ai eu des migraines en me demandant à quoi le grand Christian Grey pensait en laissant l'avenir de GEH dans les mains d'une jeune diplômée de 21 ans, et maintenant… alors que je suis assise ici à l'écouter, je le sais. Il l'a fait pour elle. Tout ce qu'il a fait ses dernières semaines, il l'a fait pour Anastasia Steele. Il l'aimait comme aucun homme n'a jamais aimé une femme et même après sa mort, il continue à prendre soin d'elle. Et il s'attendait à ce que je l'aide, l'a guidé et d'une manière ou d'une autre l'aider à guérir dans la foulée. J'ai vu cette femme deux fois dans ma vie, mais j'ai vu les effets qu'elle a eus sur un des hommes les plus puissants des États-Unis chaque jour avant sa mort.

Avec cette nouvelle réalisation, je vais vers mon porte-document et le prends comme Taylor me regarde avec confusion. Après lui avoir donné un signe de tête pour lui montrer que je savais ce que je faisais, je me tourne vers Ana.

« Bien. Vu que vous n'avez pas besoin de ma pitié, je ne vais pas vous l'offrir à nouveau. Je ne veux pas actuellement que vous vous sentiez mieux, je veux que vous pleuriez Christian. Il était un grand homme et il mérite d'être pleuré par la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. » Taylor vient près de nous et je lui fais signe de partir. Plus de pitié, elle a besoin de faire ce qu'elle à faire et je suis la personne qui lui fera faire cela. Christian le savait et Taylor le sait aussi. Il a juste besoin de me laisser faire et de ne pas culpabiliser et faire ce qui le mieux pour Anastasia. « Bien maintenant, j'ai besoin que vous vous ressaisissiez, Christian Grey a laissé son empire dans mes mains mais je suis liée à vous. Je ne peux pas diriger son entreprise et garder son héritage en vie avec vous assise ici à pleureur sur vous-même. Je peux comprendre… vous êtes blessée, brisée, seule et il vous manque plus que ce que les mots peuvent le dire.

« - Mais Anastasia, vous n'aurez rien de cela. Vous pouvez rester assise ici pour les prochains mois et à la fin tout ce que vous aurez accompli sera de perdre tout ce que Christian a laissé derrière lui. Christian croyait en vous pour remonter la pente et de m'aider à diriger son entreprise et c'est ce que vous avez besoin de faire maintenant. Vous avez besoin de faire ce que Christian voulait que vous fassiez ce qu'il voulait après sa mort et c'est aider à diriger l'entreprise qu'il a construit tout seul. Maintenant, allez prendre une douche. Quand vous l'aurez fait, je vous attendrais dans le bureau pour discuter de certaine matière importante et aussi pour que vous signez quelques papiers, je vous laisserais ensuite. Mais Anastasia… je reviendrais et qui sait peut-être vous serez coincée avec moi pour de bon ». Connaissant Christian Grey et avec la réalisation que j'ai eu, je n'ai pas besoin d'un testament pour me dire qui va hériter de Christian Grey.

Elle me regarde comme si je venais de la gifler, mais après une minute, elle hoche la tête et quitte la pièce. Taylor est furieux et je m'en fous. Elle avait besoin de ça et je ne le regrette pas une minute.

« Ros, c'était… dur. Merde, elle a perdu Christian et vous ne l'aidez pas. A quoi pensiez-vous ? » Je me tourne et lui donne un sourire poli.

« À quoi je pensais, Taylor ? Manifestement rester debout à regarder cette jeune femme, brisée, pleurer comme seule une femme en deuil peut le faire n'aide pas. Vous lui avez permis de se sentir désolée pour elle-même et je comprends… vous avez pris soin d'elle. Mais à la fin de la journée, nous avons 40.000 employés et ils ont besoin d'un leader. Christian m'a mis en charge pour le moment jusqu'à ce que son testament soit lu. Je vais faire ce pourquoi il m'a employé et faire… de mon mieux. Malheureusement pour moi, il a maintenant lié mes mains à Anastasia Steele. Autant je voudrais la câliner et lui dire que tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin et ce n'est définitivement pas ce qu'elle veut.

« - Maintenant, nous allons faire ce que Christian voulait… diriger GEH ensemble et si je dois la tirer avec moi à chaque étape du chemin c'est ce que je vais faire. Maintenant excusez-moi s'il vous plaît, je vais l'attendre dans le bureau dans le Christian »

Avec cela, je passe devant lui et vais dans le bureau où j'attends Ana pendant dix minutes, juste quand je pensais aller la chercher, la porte s'ouvre et une Ana rafraîchie entre. Elle est bien sûre habillée tout en noir… pantalon noir, haut talon noir, blouse en satin noire et une veste trois quart noire. Ses cheveux sont noués en queue de cheval et elle a appliqué une légère couche de maquillage, je me félicite moi-même moi-même pour le bon travail que j'ai fait et j'essaye de ne pas sourire.

« Merci, Ana, cela va être bon pour vous. Vous ne pourrez pas le voir maintenant mais vous le serez. Maintenant, prenez un siège. Je montre la chaise de Christian de l'autre côté du bureau et elle a les larmes aux yeux quand elle s'y assoit, mais cela ne m'a pas échappé et je me sens comme une mère fière.

Pour les quatre prochaines heures, nous évoquons tout ce qui est nécessaire d'être discuté avec elle. Je lui explique patiemment ce qui a besoin d'être fait. Je lui donne les avantages et les inconvénients pour qu'elle puisse prendre la meilleure décision. Je dois l'admettre, elle est absolument brillante et apprends très vite. A la fin de notre entretien, je suis convaincue que Christian a fait le bon choix. Quand bien même nous ne voyons pas de dossier particulier. Elle va veiller sur son entreprise comme il voulait que ce soit fait.

Sur les sujets où nous ne sommes pas d'accord, je choisis de ne pas la pousser et d'essayer à nouveau dans une semaine. Je lui laisse la documentation sur le bureau et lui demande de l'étudier et d'y penser avant que je la revois la semaine prochaine, je lui écris aussi les adresses internet où elle peut faire des recherches et décide que mon travail ici est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Nous sortons du bureau et rencontrons un Taylor très anxieux. Il regarde Ana et moi avec gratitude. Que puis-je dire ? Je suis bonne dans ce que je fais et je le sais. J'essaye cependant de ne pas lui faire un sourire suffisant. Ce n'est pas utile de pousser ma chance.

« Ana, merci. Je vais arranger une réunion avec Taylor à nouveau la semaine prochaine, si rien ne change. Et je vous verrais le 19. »Elle fronce les sourcils et Taylor prend une profonde respiration. Oh pour l'amour de dieu ! Ne me dites pas qu'il ne lui a pas dit.

« Le 19 ? » Merci Jason Taylor. Pourquoi vous me laissez tout faire ?

« Ana, le service funèbre pour Christian est le 19. Grace m'a envoyé hier les détails hier. Ne vous a-t-elle pas appelé ? » Je lance un regard noir à Taylor.

« Non…non elle ne l'a pas fait mais j'avais éteint mon téléphone… un service funèbre ? Dire au revoir ? » Je la regarde, me préparant à l'attaque de panique qui risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

« Oui Ana, je suis désolée que vous ne le sachiez pas » Elle me regarde dans les yeux et essaye de sourire mais ça ne marche pas.

« C'est bien… merci d'être venue, Ros… merci pour ce que vous avez dit… si vous voulez bien m'excusez… »Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, fait un câlin à Taylor et marche doucement vers sa chambre pendant que nous la regardons. Est-ce moi ou est-elle trop calme pour un choc comme cela ? Est-ce que c'était le dernier clou dans son cercueil ?

« Vous n'avez pas senti qu'elle avait besoin de savoir ? » Je me tourne vers Taylor que j'aimerais bien gifler.

« L'avez-vous vu ? L'avez-vous entendu quand vous êtes arrivé ? Je ne voulais pas faire pire et pensais lui dire ce soir après qu'elle ait pris ses médicaments »je soupire et hoche la tête.

« Par l'enfer qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? » Je me demande plus pour moi-même.

« L'aimer comme elle mérite d'être aimée. Faire attention à elle comme Christian le voulait, la protéger d'elle-même et des autres. Et vous, vous lui apprendrez à diriger GEH comme Christian le voulait. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de voir le futur pour savoir qu'Anastasia Steele sera le nouveau propriétaire de GEH et honnêtement rien ne me ferait plus plaisir » Oui c'est ce que nous allons faire.

« Je vous verrais au service funèbre et je vous ferais savoir quel jour de la semaine je la veux à GEH. On ne peut pas diriger une entreprise depuis l'Escala. Elle a besoin de faire face au monde et elle a besoin d'être vue à GEH. Les employés doivent savoir que leur futur est d'entre de bonnes mains avec Ana et moi, nous allons nous assurer que GEH survive à cela »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle le fera. Merci pour… et bien... tout »

« Que puis-je dire ? Quand vous êtes bon et Christian savait que je serais la meilleur pour ce job. » J'entre dans l'ascenseur et fait un signe de tête à Taylor comme les portes se ferme.

« Christian Trevelyan Grey… tu es un putain de génie » Je dis comme je regarde en l'air.

* * *

iStrong enough : apocalyptica


	5. Chapter 5

_Cette histoire est une histoire de FSOG que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil._

_Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James._

_Et je remercie ma Béta : Debby Fiction (NdD : Il y a pas de quoi… c'est un plaisir -) )_

18 juillet 2011 :

Pov Ana :

Demain, c'est le service funéraire. L'adieu final à Christian Trevelyan Grey. Le clou final dans le cercueil… comme ils disent. Je pourrais être triste, pleurer ou quelque chose. Mais le problème est que je ne ressens rien… absolument rien. Je ne suis pas heureuse, triste, brisée ou quelque chose… je suis juste une coquille vide. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de ne rien ressentir, pas une émotion.

Kate vient d'arriver et je suis assise comme toujours regardant le feu allumer. Cela pourrait être beau, si je pouvais l'apprécier. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler de ce que j'ai pris au dîner hier soir… je ne l'ai pas goûté, juste mordre… mâcher… avaler pendant que j'entendais ses mots familiers en répétions dans ma tête… comme je le fais à chaque repas.

_« Mange Anastasia. J'ai des problèmes avec la nourriture gaspillée… mange »_

Oui c'est à cela que mon cher Christian est réduit à … un souvenir auquel je m'accroche. Avant que je fasse quelque chose, je pense à ce qu'il pourrait me dire, essayant de me souvenir comment sa voie sonnait quand il me le disait.

Cela fait un mois. Je peux difficilement croire au temps qui a passé ? Serait ce cela ma vie jusqu' à ce que je le rejoigne pour l'éternité.

J'entends l'ascenseur et une tornade en sort : Katherine Kavanagh. Elle s'occupe de moi aujourd'hui car ils ont tous maintenant peur que je fasse quelque chose de stupide. Vous savez depuis que j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre et apparemment ma capacité à ressentir des émotions.

Ses pas sont derrière moi. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de dire un mot, sa présence me réconforte et le silence est toujours si réconfortant entre nous. Elle va jusqu'à la chaîne stéréo avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi avec la télécommande.

« C'est pour toi, c'est ta chanson… notre chanson. Celle que nous écoutons quand tout devient trop dure. La chanson qui nous fait pleurer et je ne peux pas te garantir qu'après… et bien, que tu te sentes mieux, mais tu auras besoin de te réhydraté et c'est pourquoi j'ai acheté ceci » Et c'est pourquoi j'aime Kate, armé d'une bouteille de vin blanc bon marché comme nous en buvions à Portland. Elle dit les choses comme elles sont et pas pour m'épargner.

Dés que la chanson commence, c'est si triste que je commence immédiatement à pleurer, les genoux contre la poitrine et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, mon cœur pleure autant que mes yeux pendant que Kate me serre dans ses bras.

_When your day is long_

_And the night, the night is yours alone_

_When you're sure you've had enough_

_Of this life, well hang on_

_Don't let yourself go_

_'Cause everyb ody cries_

_And everyb ody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong_

_Now it's time to sing along__i_

Et ensuite, Kate commence à chanter. Je veux rire… je veux pleurer… je veux couvrir mes oreilles. Dieu la bénisse avec sa beauté, son courage, son intelligence et sa loyauté… dieu connaît ses nombreux talent, et chanter n'est pas l'un d'eux. Mais elle chante pour moi et je l'aime pour cela.

_When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)_

_If you feel like letting go (Hold on)_

_If you think you've had too much_

_Of this life, well hang on_

_Everybody hurts_

_Take comfort in your friends_

_Everybody hurts_

_Don't throw your hand, oh no_

_Don't throw your hand_

_If you feel like you're alone_

_No, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life_

_The days and nights are long_

_When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes_

_Everybody cries_

_Everybody hurts sometimes_

_And everybody hurts sometimes_

_So hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Everybody hurts_

À la fin de la chanson, Taylor et Sawyer sont venus voir ce qui se passait avec nous. Gail nous évita et nous sanglotions dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je lui ai montré combien j'étais blessé et elle m'a montré combien elle était blessé pour moi.

Deux meilleures amies, l'une brisée et l'autre essayant de réparer des dommages irréparables.

Kate a mis la chanson en boucle, nous sommes assises comme ça pour les vingt prochaines minutes. Nous n'avons pas parlé, nous n'avons fait rien d'autre que de nous tenir dans les bras l'une de l'autre et pleurer.

Ça sent comme j'étais en train de dire au revoir et me fait pleurer plus. Je ne pourrais jamais dire au revoir à mon Christian, je veux qu'il vive à l'intérieur de moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Mais je pleure encore plus, je pleure pour ce que j'ai perdu, je pleure pour ce que nous n'aurons jamais. Par-dessus tout, je pleure parce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce que je veux le plus au monde… juste une seconde pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire « oui ». Rien de plus, je veux juste lui dire que je lui dirais « oui » je lui disais « oui » pour l'éternité… pas question que nous passions l'éternité ensemble, j'aurais voulu qu'il meurt en sachant que je lui dirais « oui ».

Après une autre heure, je stoppe mes sanglots. Les larmes continuent à couler sur mes joues, mon cœur est douloureux et pleurer plus me rendra incapable de parler demain pas que quelqu'un s'attende à ce que je parle après un mois de silence.

« Maintenant… Avec Elliot. Comment vont les choses ? » Kate me regarde comme si j'étais folle...

« Tu veux réellement parler de ça ? Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas parler d'autre chose ? »

« Après que tu as passé une heure et demi à pleurer avec moi un homme que tu ne connaissais pas, oui, je veux t'entendre parler de toi et d'Elliot. Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? » Elle s'assied et me regarde quelques secondes, essayant de voir si elle pouvait continuer et ensuite son regard s'illumine quand elle commence.

« Oh, mon dieu, Ana. Tu n'as pas idée. Il est juste…wow : drôle, prévenant et bien sûr, il est capable de faire face à mes sautes d'humeur, il est compréhensif comme saint et Oh mon dieu… le sexe… Ana, le sexe est juste… incroyable. Il est le seul… je sais que ce ça signifie Ana… le seul » Oui elle aura le privilège d'être appelé madame Grey, un que je n'aurais jamais et je sais ce que c'est d'avoir du sexe incroyable.

« C'est génial, Kate. Je suis réellement contente pour toi » Je le suis vraiment, pour le prouver je lui fais mon meilleur sourire, un de ceux que je garde uniquement pour Christian et ça marche.

« Tu sais Ana, je peux le sentir en entrant dans une pièce avant même de le voir. Je peux sentir sa présence et je peux sentir son absence et… je ne sais pas, ça semble fou, mais je sens comme si on était connecté » Ses mots commencent à rentrer dans mon esprit…un à la fois… sentir sa présence… sentir son absence…connecté.

Oh putain. Par quel enfer ai-je pu manquer cela ?

Kate a juste décrit Christian Grey et Anastasia Steele… totalement connecté pour la vie. Je n'ai jamais senti son absence. Je me suis juste senti seul comme si il était en voyage d'affaire et il me manquait terriblement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti que son âme avait quitté cette terre. Si votre âme sœur meurt, c'est comme si une part de vous mourait, vous pouvez le sentir avant qu'on vous donne la nouvelle… et je n'ai jamais vu son corps… ils n'ont jamais trouvé son corps. Un corps ne peut pas disparaître et son téléphone… son téléphone a été trouvé à côté de Ros. Je n'ai jamais, mais alors jamais, vu cette homme sans son téléphone à moins d'une longueur de bras. Et cela vient de me frapper comme un train de marchandise.

Christian Treveylan Grey n'est pas mort. Mon Christian est toujours en vie.

Je me sens légère. Je me sens comme si on avait enlevé un poids de mes épaules. Je me sens heureuse.

« As-tu écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? » Kate me touche le bras et je la regarde. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je n'ai rien dis et maintenant je veux juste du temps seule.

« Désolé, je pensais juste à ce que tu m'as dit, je suis réellement heureuse pour toi Kate, tu le mérite et tu mérites Elliot »

« Merci »

Kate me laisse quelques heures plus tard et je retourne dans notre chambre doucement. Mon esprit pense à tout ce qui s'est passé ses deux derniers mois.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, Christian ? Par l'enfer ou es tu ?

Comme je vais au lit, je fais une note mentale de tout ce que Christian m'a dit de son entreprise, quelqu'un doit avoir une rancune énorme et les ressources nécessaire pour faire disparaître Christian Grey. Il ne serait pas parti volontairement, il n'aurait pas laissé quelqu'un le kidnapper sans combattre. Et ça fait un mois et il n'y a pas de demande de rançon, donc c'est personnel.

19 juillet 2011 :

Je me réveille et me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai un look de merde et cela va me demander beaucoup d'effort pour paraître présentable avant neuf heures quand on aura besoin d'être au service. Ça semble si stupide. Aujourd'hui, je vais me rendre aux services funèbre dans un convoie de trois voiture, en compagnie de tout les membres de la sécurité et de Gail. Mais quel est cet enfer, c'est ma vie… pour le moment du moins.

Que va-t-il arriver si nous retrouvons Christian et qu'il a cédé tous ses biens à quelqu'un d'autre ? Sera-t-il furieux s'il revient et que GEH a été vendu à quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment se sentira Christian s'il revenait pour découvrir qu'il n'a plus le pouvoir auquel il est habitué ? Serait-il encore mon Christian ?

Habillée d'une robe noire avec un léger maquillage et un chignon. Je mets mes hauts talons et rejoins le reste du groupe dans le salon. Chaque membre de l'équipe de sécurité est habillé du même costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate noir… tout comme Taylor. Gail est habillée dans une robe noire et talons hauts, comme moi.

« Ana êtes-vous prête pour cela ? » Taylor me regarde avec des yeux plein d'inquiétude.

« Taylor, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis un mois. S'il vous plait arranger une réunion avec vous, Sawyer, Welch et Barney dans le bureau de Christian après la lecture du testament. Pas de question sur ce que je vais dire, nous aurons du travail à faire » Il me regarde vraiment avec confusion comme nous entrons dans l'ascenseur puis dans le SUV qui nous attend.

Comme j'arrive à cérémonie commémorative, les médias sont déjà là et c'est impossible pour eux de louper l'arrivé d'Anastasia Steele dans les Audi noirs si reconnaissable.

« _Mlle Steele, quels sont vos plans maintenant que vous devez quitter l'Escala ? »_

_« Mlle Steele, est ce que c'est vrai que vous avez été viré de la SPI ? »_

_« Mlle Steele, pensez vous qu'il vous a laissé quelque chose dans son testament ? »_

_« Mlle Steele, étiez vous avec Mr Grey uniquement pour son argent ? »_

_« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de larmes, Mlle Steele ? »_

Et beaucoup d'autres questions qui m'ont bloqué à l'extérieur. Flanqué de six gardes du corps et de Gail, nous entrons dans l'église et pour quelques raisons, la bravoure que j'avais en me levant ce matin, est resté dehors, pouvais-je réellement faire ça ?

Mon père vient à mes côtés immédiatement, Taylor est de l'autre coté et nous prenons nos places. Le service est magnifique, mais même avec le grand portrait de Christian dans l'église, je n'ai pas versé de larmes. Aucun discours ne m'en donne. Elliot, Carrick et deux autres personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées ont parlé de leur vie avec Christian et ensuite ce fut le tour de Ros. Après la gifle mentale qu'elle m'a donnée hier, j'ai décidé que si cette femme parlait, c'était mieux de s'asseoir et de l'écouter.

« Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis Ros Bailey, le PDG par intérim de Grey Entreprise Holding. J'étais le bras droit de Christian. Je suis assise dans son bureau hier après que Grace m'a demandé de prendre la parole aujourd'hui, essayant de trouver ce que j'allais dire, parce que croyez moi, après sept ans à travailler au côté de Christian Trevelyan Grey, je pourrais écrire une trilogie. Et je pourrais la vendre aussi. La vie avec Christian était juste excitante »

- Mais parlons de l'homme bon qu'était cet homme : Après tout, tout ceux qui le connaissaient veulent savoir que c'était juste ce que les gens disent au sujet de la mort, respect de la mort et tout. Mais vous voyez le corps de Christian Grey est peut être mort, mais il ne sera jamais réellement mort. Il a construit un empire et a laissé un héritage… il a donné un brillant avenir à quarante milles personnes qui sont employées par GEH. Et il en a aidé bien plus avec son programme pour le Darfour, un programme qu'il a financé lui-même. Chaque dollar qui injecté dans ce programme venait de la poche personnel de Christian. Il avait cette obsession de nourrir les désavantagés et il a mis beaucoup de son temps dans ce dernier projet. »

-Tout cela étant dit, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, Christian Trevelyan Grey était un homme dur, contrôlé, sans pitié, avec un grand pouvoir. Oui, je l'ai dit, il était un grand leader, un grand patron mais ne nous voilons pas la face, Christian Grey n'était pas un homme bon. Je peux penser à quelques mots que je lui ai dits au cours de cette année mais nous sommes dans une église et ma bienséance m'interdit de les répéter. »

« Mais un jour, il y a quelques mois, Andréa me l'a confirmé, le 9 mai pour être exacte, une jeune femme est venue voir le Christian Grey, pour faire un article pour le journal des étudiant. Maintenant, nous savons tous que Christian ne fait pas d'interview, c'était un coup du destin qu'il ait accepté celle-ci, il devait la donner à Mlle Kavanagh. Elle était supposée faire l'interview, la grippe ne lui ayant pas permis de la faire d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. Elle a envoyé Anastasia Steele la faire à sa place. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette jeune fille s'est levée et a marchée dans son bureau et ensuite est tombée… oui tombé. Directement au pied de Christian. Et ce jour a été enregistré comme celui où Christian Grey a retrouvé chaque bonne qualité qu'il avait quand il est mort. Anastasia Steele, 21 ans, étudiante, a changé un des hommes les plus puissant d'Amérique en tombant littéralement à ses pieds »

- Pour clore, mon petit discours, Christian Trevelyan Grey est mort le 17 juin 2011 en homme riche avec ses possessions. Il avait une sorte d'amour dans sa vie et dans son cœur que peu de gens peuvent avoir. Il aimait Ana comme aucun homme n'a jamais aimé une femme et je voudrais parier qu'il n'y aura jamais une femme qui aura le même genre d'amour que Christian avait pour Ana. Avec cet amour, il a appris la compassion, la sympathie, la compréhension et oui il est devenu bienveillant, une chose que Ana lui a aussi appris, était la patience, quelques chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas épeler avant. Il a toujours voulu protéger les choses autour de lui, mais c'était parce qu'il les voyait comme ses… possessions. Ana lui a fait voir que les gens dans sa vie étaient des personnes et il a appris à accepter l'amour que nous lui donnions. Nous avons tous vu les effets d'Ana dans sa vie »

« Christian Grey est mort en homme meilleur… un homme bon et tu va nous manqué chéri »

Okay, maintenant je pleure, ce discours est si Ros et je peux voir pourquoi Christian l'aimais autant. Elle est génial, sincère et direct… toujours droit au but, je pense que je vais m'en faire une amie.

Quelque chose attire mon regard sur la droite… droit vers le visage d'Elena Lincoln. Prend-t-elle des photos de moi ? Et pourquoi ne pleure-t-elle pas ? Je pensais qu'elle était sa seule amie.

À la fin du service, je me lève avec Taylor et Ray comme je me retourne, je me stoppe net. Il y a assis au dernier rang quatorze filles brunes. Je n'ai pas besoin être un putain de génie pour comprendre qui elles sont.

« Taylor, jetez les hors d'ici. Elles n'ont pas de raison d'être ici et rappelez leurs que les accords de confidentialité est toujours valides, même si ce n'est pas le cas » Taylor hoche la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, les filles sont partie mais comme dit Taylor, nous en avons pas fini avec elle.

Durant les deux prochaines heures, je suis debout à écouter de gens que je n'ai jamais rencontré me parler de Christian… amusant non, un homme qu'ils n'ont pas réellement connu. Chaque fois que quelqu'un vient me parler de combien, il est désolé pour ma perte, je m'éloigne. Je ne désire pas pleurer pour un homme qui n'est pas mort. La seule chose qui me donne du chagrin, c'est son absence à mes côtés.

Quand mon père va parler à Grace, j'ai un frisson dans le dos, je me retourne pour faire face à la sorcière pédophile en personne.

« Anastasia, vous paraissez absolument stupéfiante, considérant que vous êtes supposé avoir perdu l'amour de votre vie. Je dois vous dire que j'ai failli vomir quand j'ai entendu la merde à propos de comment Christian est devenu un homme meilleur à cause de vous. Vous avez fait de lui un faible » Cette accusation dans sa voie ne passe pas inaperçue pour moi et ni pour Taylor qui s'est rapproché de moi.

« Oh Taylor, calmez vous, je ne vais pas la blessez en face de tout ces gens. Vous savez, si vous aviez mieux pris soin de Christian au lieu de passer votre temps à protéger cette chercheuse d'or, Christian serait ici maintenant » Le visage de Taylor se décompose et je sais qu'il se blâme constamment pour l'accident. Je me tourne et regarde Elena droit dans les yeux.

« Vous savez Elena, vous me voyez comme une chercheuse d'or, mais en définitive c'est mieux que d'être une sorcière pédophile qui a abusé d'un jeune garçon vulnérable pour son propre plaisir. Comme pour Taylor, il n'est pas à blâmer et si vous venez près de l'un de nous à nouveau, je raconterais à Grace comment vous avez baisé son garçon de quinze ans. Je souhaite juste que cela pourrait vous faire perdre votre place dans la société… » Je lui donne un air suffisant comme je me retourne, elle agrippe mon poignet.

« Oui, Anastasia, j'étais sa première, je lui ai appris comment baiser et vous savez quoi, ce garçon m'a baisé la cervelle… » Oh mon dieu, m'a-t-elle dit cela au service funèbre de Christian ?

« Je sais cela Elena. Je sais que vous l'avez baisée comme un garçon, mais souvenez vous de cela : il m'a baisé comme un homme et réellement, c'était à couper le souffle. En plus de cela, il m'a fait l'amour. Vous pouvez être la première femme qu'il a baisée comme un jeune garçon qui ne savait pas faire mieux, mais j'étais la première femme à qui il a fait l'amour comme un homme dans notre lit… dans notre salle de jeux…. Dans son bureau. Vous n'aurez rien de moi » Je me retourne, souriant à Grace qui approche et laisse une Elena livide.

Durant la prochaine heure, dans la maison des Grey à Bellevue, je me sens constamment observé et je vois même Elena me prendre en photo. Pourquoi diable prend-elle des photos de moi ?

Vers quatorze heures, Grace appelle la famille dans le bureau de Carrick où l'avocat de Christian nous attend. J'ai demandé à Taylor de venir… dans le but de me donner du courage et comme personne ne veut me voir pleurer à nouveau. Ils acceptent, je prends un siège à côté de Taylor et quand tout le monde est assis l'avocat commence. Je regarde par la fenêtre, les autres gens, famille et amis qui sont encore ici pour soutenir la famille Grey dans ses heures sombres se promènent tranquillement dans le jardin.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, laissez moi pour commencer vous dire que je suis réellement désolé pour votre perte. Christian Grey était un grand homme et nous nous souviendrons toujours de qui il était »

« Merci Maître Stephens. Notre fils nous manquera énormément » Grace pleure à nouveau sur l'épaule de Carrick et Mia sur celle d'Elliot. Seule la famille est ici. Ce qui me fait me demander pourquoi ma présence est souhaitée. ?

« Maintenant, Mr Grey a mis son testament à jour deux semaine avant sa mort comme vous pouvez l'avoir entendu quand Mlle Steele et Madame Bailey ont eu pour tache de diriger son entreprise jusqu'au jour où son testament serait lu. Mr Grey a demandé que vous tous souteniez Mlle Steele durant ces temps difficile. Il m'a demandé de vous dire à tous qu'il vous aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas souhaiter meilleure famille » Ensuite il est devenu bizarre et m'a regardé étrangement, et s'est ensuite tourné vers Taylor. C'est vraiment très inconfortable et je n'ai aucune idée à quoi m'attendre.

« À Mlle Steele, je vais lire ce qui suit, écrit par Mr Grey comme une partie de son testament » je hoche la tête et prend la main de Taylor dans la mienne.

_Ma chère Anastasia,_

_Comme tu peux l'imaginer, je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui aura passé depuis que j'ai écris cette lettre et avant qu'elle te soit lue. Je ne sais pas si tu es ma petite amie, ma fiancée ou ma femme._

_Ce que je ais c'est que tu es et sera toujours l'amour de ma vie, ma raison de vivre et le plus important, tu es mienne…_

Et avec ses derniers mots, je m'effondre en larme aussi bien que l'avocat est obligé de s'arrêter et que chacun essaye de me réconforter. Quand je sens que j'ai repris le contrôle. Je hoche la tête pour qu'il continue mais les larmes coulent toujours.

_Tu es née pour être mienne, comme je suis né pour être tien, et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu seras toujours mienne peu importe ce que la vie peut te réserver, n'oublie jamais cela. Il n'y a personne dans ce monde qui me connaît aussi bien que toi : chaque secret, chaque désir, chaque espoir, chaque mauvaise chose et chaque rêve. Tu sais tout et par miracle, tu m'aimes encore et je le sais… je sais que jusqu'au jour où tu mourras, tu m'aimeras profondément et passionnément comme tu le fais en ce moment. Bébé s'il te plaît ne pleure pas pour moi, je suis mort en homme le plus heureux qu'il n'y a jamais eu sur cette terre…Grâce à toi._

Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas, je peux juste être assise ici et écouter mais je n'ai pas la force de stopper Maître Stephens et en vérité je n'en ai pas envie. Chaque personne dans cette pièce pleure, même Maître Stephens a les larmes aux yeux et sans mentir ça n'aide pas.

_Tu m'as montré l'amour véritable et inconditionnel. Tu m'as donné une raison de me lever le matin et quelque chose à venir chercher à la fin de la journée. Tu m'as fais sourire, rire, m'arracher les cheveux, pleurer… tu as fais de moi Christian Trevelyan Grey, un homme dont je peux être fier quand je me regarde dans le miroir. Pour cela, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime plus que les étoiles dans le ciel, plus que le sable dans l'océan. Plus qu'il n'est possible d'en mettre des mots dessus, c'est pour ça que je vais m'arrêter d'essayer et je vous quitte avec cela : tu seras toujours mon bébé même dans la mort, tu me manqueras mais je serais toujours avec toi parce que tu possèdes mon cœur et je le laisse avec toi. Je t'aime, Anastasia, soit heureuse, mon bébé et dit à Elliot de prendre soin de toi comme je peux plus le faire. Et s'il te plait, laisse Taylor faire son travail et te protéger. Surtout n'oublie pas de manger._

_Maintenant et toujours tien._

_Christian_

Je sors de la pièce et me précipite dans la première salle de bain que je peux trouver, pour pleurer, je suis sûr que toutes la propriété peut m'entendre et je m'en fous. J'espère que mes pleures peuvent être entendu partout dans le monde, je veux le trouver et lui dire que je l'aime. C'est trop. Il m'aime tellement et il est là dehors… seul et probablement blessé et en difficulté. Je me ressaisis et sort : Kate vient me faire un câlin sans dire un mot. Après un moment, je prends sa main et retourne dans le bureau où tout le monde m'attend.

« Désolé pour cela. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je garde Kate avec moi ? » Kate regarde la pièce et voit tout les visages rouges pour terminer par Elliot. Elle resserre son étreinte sur ma taille en me disant que peu importe. Elle ne me laissera pas.

« Pas de problème, Mlle Steele. C'était la note que Mr Grey vous a laissé et j'ai à dire que dans mes vingt ans et quelques à lire des testaments, je n'ai jamais eu à lire quelque chose d'écrit avec autant d'amour et cela brise mon cœur que vous avez perdu quelqu'un qui manifestement signifiait beaucoup pour vous. Cela étant dit, je vais finir maintenant avec la dernière partie du testament laquelle est très courte pour être honnête, mais la plus personnel que j'ai lu »

_Mon entière succession, actuellement estimé à 9,7 milliard de dollars, je la laisse à mon unique et véritable amour, Anastasia Rose Steele._

Par tout les saints (ou traduction littérale « putain de vache sacré) ! par l'enfer à quoi pensait-il ? Peu importe comme se sera temporaire, mais encore… Putain ! Que faire s'il est réellement mort ?

Spécial instruction : Ros Bailey continue comme PDG intérimaire de GEH jusqu'à ce qu'Anastasia se sente prête à le faire complètement. Jason Taylor et Luke Sawyer, s'ils sont d'accord auront le rôle de protection rapprochée d'Anastasia et la laisseront jamais partir sans sécurité même si elle n'aime pas ça. Elle en a besoin. Les quatre autres gardes du corps resteront en service en cas de besoin.

GEH et toutes les compagnies qui en font partie sont maintenant à toi. Fais en ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plait ne laisse pas tomber le projet du Darfour. Nous redonnons au plus démunis et ils ne seront pas capables de continuer sans le soutien de GEH

Et s'il te plait, n'envoie pas tout promener. Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi jusqu'au jour de ta mort et c'est pourquoi j'ai fait cela.

Dernièrement, quand Mlle Steele mourra, et j'espère que ce sera à un âge avancé après avoir eu une vie heureuse et bien remplie, je voudrais que ce qui reste de ma succession soit divisé à part égale entre : Mia Grey, Elliot Grey, Carla Adams, Ray Steele, Ros Bailey, Grace Trevelyan Grey, Carrick Grey, Jason Taylor, Gail Jones, Luke Sawyer et enfin Katherine Kavanagh. Ce sont les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie et dans celle d'Anastasia et c'est tout à fait approprié que ce que nous possédons reviennent aux personnes que nous aimons le plus.

Je suis choquée, oui c'est ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pourquoi, vu qu'il y a beaucoup de chose, je commence une liste de ce qui m'a choqué le plus : sa lettre et le temps qu'il a pris pour penser à chaque mots, la valeur de sa succession qu'il m'a entièrement laissé, qu'il ait pensé si loin que ma mère, mon père et même Kate pourront hériter si quelques chose m'arrivait. Et il pense qu'il est une mauvaise personne…

« C'est bon, c'est bon personne ne prendra ce qu'il lui appartient » je me dis cela. Je regarde autour moi et tout le monde semble choqué, je me sens comme une merde parce que je vais d'abord hériter de la totalité de la succession de Christian, mais ensuite comme il reviendra, le sentiment ne durera pas longtemps, rien de tout cela n'aura d'importance .

Après une heure de conversation autour d'un verre de Brandy, Taylor me rappelle notre réunion à l'Escala, je m'excuse et les quitte avec la promesse de les voir bientôt.

Bien entendu, Elena Lincoln restait derrière la porte juste pour m'énerver. Comme nous marchons vers la porte, elle vient en face de moi avec une main sur ses lèvres et un verre de vin dans l'autre. Elle lève son verre comme pour porter un toast.

« À Anastasia Steele, sortant d'ici sans rien. Allez-vous quitter l'Escala bientôt ? Je voudrais le visiter et prendre un verre pour célébrer la vie qu'il a vécu avant que vous le baisiez » Taylor vient à mes côté et je mets ma main en face de lui pour le stopper. Il y a plus de gentille Ana, elle m'a insulté pour la dernière fois.

« Vous savez Elena, comme nouveau propriétaire d'une part de vos précieux salons, peut-être devriez vous me traiter avec un peu plus de respect. Après tout, je suis la seule héritière des biens de Christian et je pourrais passer une large partie de ma vie à faire de la votre un enfer. Maintenant, bougez-vous de mon chemin et restez en dehors de celui-ci. C'est votre dernier avertissement, Elena je ne vais pas vous le dire deux fois. Maintenant, s'il vous plait excusez-moi mais je suis en retard pour une réunion avec mon équipe de sécurité » comme je me retourne, je décide de lui dire une dernière chose que j'ai sur le cœur. « Triste réalité, si vous signifiez tant pour Christian, pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas laissé ses part de l'Esclava ? Pensez à cela, s'il ne m'aimait pas comme vous le pensiez, pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé son entière succession ? Son entreprise et chaque chose qu'il possédait sont maintenant à moi. » Jusqu'à ce que nous le retrouvions mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Pour une fois, même son maquillage ne la faisait pas paraître belle. Elle est blanche comme un fantôme et est incapable de parler. Elle est proche de la crise cardiaque et j'aurais aimé rester pour regarder mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire, je pars avec Taylor à mes côtés

* * *

iEverybody hurts- alex parks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

_Cette histoire est une histoire de FSOG que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil._

_Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James._

_Et je remercie ma Béta : Debby Fiction (NdD : Il y a pas de quoi… c'est un plaisir -) )_

Pov d'Ana :

_19 juillet 2011_ :

Nous sommes de retour à l'Escala, un peu en retard, mais comme tout ceux que j'ai besoin de voir sont avec moi, personne n'aura à attendre. Je leur demande de me rencontrer dans le bureau et sur le chemin, j'essaye d'organiser mes pensées.

« Messieurs, merci d'être venus. Je suis sûre que vous souhaitez tous savoir ce qui se passe et je vais vous éclairer sur ce point. Premièrement voici un bloc-note pour chacun d'entre vous, pour prendre des notes et oui… vous en aurez besoin… » Je leur en donne un à chacun des hommes confus en face de moi avec un stylo avant de m'asseoir et de continuer.

« Okay, il est temps de chercher Mr Grey nous-mêmes. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, Christian Grey n'est pas mort, je le saurai si son âme avait quitté cette terre et je vous le dis, il est en vie. Je penserais ainsi, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me montre son corps. Vous travaillez tous pour moi et vous y consacrerez autant de temps qu'il faudra et messieurs, cela sera beaucoup. Donc effacer libérer vos agendas »

J'ai quatre hommes qui m'observent comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Ils essayent tout simplement de déterminer ce qui est le mieux : m'enfermer ou me faire un câlin jusqu'à ce que je cesse de pleurer. Je leur souris et continue.

« Non, je ne suis pas folle, aliénée ou autre chose et vous ne prenez pas de notes ? Allez… premièrement libérer vos agendas jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Barney et Welch, je veux que vous regardiez les antécédents de chaque personne qui pourrait avoir une dent contre Christian : ce qui signifie chaque ex soumise, chaque PDG malheureux des sociétés qu'il a acheté au cours des douze derniers mois, Jack Hyde et sans oublier les Chers Mr et Mme Lincoln. Nous allons procéder par élimination jusqu'à avoir une courte liste et ensuite affiner pour que nous puissions localiser Christian. Cela signifie regarder dans leurs états financiers, leurs associés connus, leurs historiques d'appel et hacké leur ordinateur si besoin. Je veux connaître les propriétés qu'ils possèdent ainsi que celles de leurs épouses. Merde je ne sais pas comment ces espions travaillent, mais faites ce que vous avez à faire » J'attends quelques secondes et vu que rien n'arrive, je frappe la table avec la paume de ma main.

« Barney, Welch, vous ne prenez pas de notes ! Maintenant, Taylor, je veux que vous me trouviez des entraîneurs : self défense, endurance, technique d'attaque, tout ce à quoi vous pensez. J'aurai douze heures par jour pour m'entraîner et je veux que vous me gardiez occuper, je veux aussi une arme, légale bien entendu avec un entraîneur pour faire de moi un bon tireur. Préparez-moi un emploi du temps dés que possible. Arrangez-vous avec Ros et Roach pour que je les rencontre chacun trois fois par semaine. Quand c'est fait, nous en discuterons et j'approuverai si j'en suis satisfaite ensuite nous pourrons commencer. Ensuite, je veux que vous engagiez et entraîniez de nouveaux membres pour l'équipe de sécurité dés que Welch vous aura donné une courte liste. J'avais pensé à 6 nouveaux membres pour commencer et dépendant de la liste, vous pourrez en engager plus si besoin. Avez-vous tout noté ? » Il hoche la tête et je lève un sourcil.

« Oui, Mlle Steele »

« Sawyer, nous continuerons normalement jusqu'au retour de Mr Grey, vous serez à nouveau assigné à ma sécurité et partout où j'irai vous irez. Christian avait stipulé dans son testament qu'il voulait que vous et Taylor soyez avec moi tout le temps mais comme Taylor a d'autres choses à faire pour le moment et je vous confie ma vie. Je serais en sécurité avec vous. Quand une sécurité supplémentaire sera nécessaire, nous pourrions toujours utiliser Ryan et Reynolds. Maintenant... à chacun de mes entraînements, vous participerez et assisterez l'entraineur dans la mesure du possible. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez être l'un d'entre eux vu votre passé professionnel. Vous avez des questions ? »

« Non, Mlle Steele. Instructions parfaitement comprises »

« Bien, Messieurs, nous aurons une réunions tout les jours à sept heures du matin ou dés nous en avons besoin, et je veux des rapports sur tout. Taylor quand devez-vous voir l'expert qui doit examiner Charlie Tango ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça je sais comment vous fonctionnez. De toute façon, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à cet hélicoptère et j'aurais voulu le savoir pour hier. Barney piratez les caméras de l'aéroport de Portland et voyez qui a eu accès à Charlie Tango. Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire, allez sur place et cherchez quelqu'un qui peut nous dire ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Maintenant je vais aller chercher des vêtements d'entraînement »

Je me tourne et vais vers la porte et quand je réalise que personne me suit. Je me tourne vers Sawyer. « Sawyer, n'avez-vous pas oublié quelque choses ? »

Le pauvre homme a l'air d'avoir peur de venir avec moi. Il doit penser que je suis bel et bien folle.

Ma bravoure est peu partie quand je descends et que j'entends les questions des journalistes.

_« Mlle Steele, est-ce vrai que vous êtes la seule héritière de Christian Grey ? »_ Comment par l'enfer sont-ils déjà au courant ?

_« Est-ce pour cela que vous étiez avec lui ? L'argent ? »_

_« Mlle Steele, allez-vous vendre GEH ou le diriger vous-même ?_

Et non, je ne peux pas manquez le sarcasme dans sa voie. Manifestement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment diriger une entreprise et spécialement de la taille de GEH, mais cela ne va pas m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Christian.

_« Mlle Steele, de combien avez-vous hérité ? »_

_« Ana, avez-vous quelques choses avoir avec l'accident, pour mettre la main sur son argent ? »_

Mon cœur s'arrête. Ma respiration s'arrête. Mes jambes arrêtent de bouger. Je me ferme. La question tourne dans mon esprit… encore et encore. Est-ce ça que les gens pensent ? J'ai tué Christian Grey pour son putain d'argent ? Je me retourne doucement, juste à temps pour voir Taylor sortir de nul-part, foncer vers le gars qui a posé cette putain de question. Il hoche la tête vers Sawyer et celui-ci me prends par le coude pour me conduire à la voiture. Je ne suis pas idiote c'est juste le commencement et jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions Christian, cela ne va pas s'arrêter. Mais si c'est ce que je dois faire pour garder ce qui lui appartient en toute sécurité c'est ce que je vais faire.

Comme nous arrivons chez Niemans, je me souviens que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour cet intermède shopping. Sawyer doit sentir mon changement d'humeur et me regarde avec un sourire sincère.

« Taylor a appelé à l'avance, vous avez tous ce qui vous faut »

« Oh merci, Sawyer »

Comme nous entrons, madame Acton elle-même nous accueille et nous conduit vers un salon privé.

« Mlle Steele, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi vous dire combien je suis désolée pour votre perte. Christian Grey était un grand et généreux homme et je suis sûr qu'il va beaucoup vous manquer ainsi qu'à sa famille »

« Merci, oui il me manque terriblement et maintenant je fais une dépression shopping » Cela parait comme une explication plausible. Je suis déprimée et je sais que quand Kate est déprimée, elle fait du shopping jusqu'à l'épuisement.

« S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, si je parle trop, mais il vous aimait. Je le connaissais depuis des années et vous êtes la première fille qui a réussi à le faire sourire. Quand il parlait de vous, je pouvais sentir l'amour qu'il avait pour vous. Vous êtes une fille très chanceuse d'avoir trouvé un homme incroyable qui vous aimait profondément » Ensuite elle me pousse gentiment vers un divan et s'agenouille en face de moi, essuyant une larme avec son doigt. Elle est si sincère que j'ai envie de lui dire comment je me sens, mais elle sourit et tapote mon genou. « Désolée de vous avoir fait pleurer, mais je pense que vous aviez besoin d'entendre cela. Maintenant assez de larmes comme je suis sûre que c'est tout ce que vous avez fait au cours du dernier mois. Nous allons bientôt fermer mais nous resterons ouvert pour vous, je peux voir que vous avez besoin de vous changez les idées de votre situation et de votre perte, pour une femme, il y a rien de mieux que le shopping. Et vous avez de la chance, le shopping est ce que je fais dans la vie. Alors asseyez-vous, relaxez-vous, je vais vous faire apporter des boissons pour vous deux, ensuite nous commencerons. Mais d'abord, dites-moi de quoi vous avez besoin. J'ai la liste des vêtements que vous avez déjà aussi bien que votre taille. Bien que vous semblez avoir perdu au moins 5 kilos, si bien que nous aurons besoin de les reprendre » elle est très bonne pour distraire les gens et je me sens détendue en sa compagnie… pour la première fois depuis un mois, je me détends et je ne sais pas si c'est sa super personnalité ou juste de savoir que Christian est quelques part.

« Je vais commencer à m'entraîner, vous savez self défense, ce genre de chose »

« Oui, et n'oubliez pas que vous aurez à diriger une entreprise multinational. Donc ma belle, vous voulez être prise au sérieux, vous allez avoir besoin d'une garde-robe de travail. Et ensuite, il y aura les cocktails et les sorties officielles » elle me donne un sourire sympathique et je fais une note mentale de lui faire un cadeau juste parce qu'elle me fait me sentir mieux.

« Oui, mais s'il vous plaît, pas trop. J'ai tout ces vêtements que Christian avait acheté que j'ai à peine mis, j'aurais besoin aussi de chaussure à talons aussi bien que de chaussure de sport. »

« Sans aucun doute. Je vais sélectionner quelques petites choses pour vous puissiez choisir pendant que vous êtes assise et discutez avec le beau Luke » comme elle part quelque chose lui revient et elle se retourne. « Et chérie, ne vous inquiétez jamais à propos de vous cacher ici. Nous avons tous signé un accord de confidentialité et chacun étaient au courant que le jour du crash, qu'il comprenait une clause, il était encore en vigueur après la mort de Christian Grey. Même les nouveaux employés en ont signé un conformément aux instructions de Mr Grey. Et chaque chose que vous choisissez vous sera envoyé chez vous et je supervise chaque emballage de sorte que personne ne sait ce que vous avez acheté »

Quand elle est hors de vue, je me tourne vers Sawyer : « Est ce que cela est vrai, l'accord de confidentialité est toujours en vigueur même si il est supposé mort »

« Oui, Mr Grey était très prévoyant et a toujours pensé à tout, si je devais y réfléchir, il fait ça car il voulait protéger son nom aussi bien que sa famille après sa mort, très intelligent, mais je pense que dans le cas d'un certain groupe de dame vous devriez probablement leur rappeler ce fait. » Oh oui, je vais sûrement le faire à la première occasion. Je prends mon ipad, gagnant un petit rire de Sawyer, je hausse un sourcil et commence à faire une liste des choses que je dois faire.

Je vais élargir la boite de réception de Christian et bloquer tout les mails hormis les miens. Je veux lui envoyer un mail tout les jours pour qu'il sache tout ce qui se passe. Je vais suivre avec Flynn les progrès sur le cas de Leila. Je veux qu'elle continue à recevoir le traitement dont elle a besoin. Je vais avoir à parler à Ros aussi bien qu'à Roach pour savoir ce qu'il y a lieu de faire aussi bien avec GEH et la SPI jusqu'au retour de Christian. Je vais devoir être prudente et ne pas leurs laissez savoir que je vais le faire temporairement. Ensuite je vais devoir commencer à apprendre comment gérer une entreprise et Ros sera un excellent professeur et vu que j'ai un amour pour les livres, je vais commencer à lire par moi-même. Ensuite je vais trouver une équipe d'entretien pour prendre soin de la maison que Christian voulait acheter pour nous et voir si la transaction a été finalisée. Je ne veux pas changer quoi que ce soit, mais quelqu'un doit commencer à en prendre soin ainsi que de la prairie. Ros devra reprendre le projet du Darfour maintenant parce que je ne sais rien à propos de l'entreprise et de ses relations internationales pour le moment mais je vais essayer de m'impliquer. Comme ma photo va apparaître dans chaque journaux, je vais devoir aller dans un salon de beauté ou peut être que Franco peut venir, il travaille en quelque sorte pour moi. Je veux changer la salle de jeux, mais cela va être une des dernières choses sur ma liste. Aussi, je sais que mon père a des soucis financier et je suis sûre que Christian ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur si je l'aide, il a pris soin de moi toute ma vie, même n'étant pas de son propre sang, et ne m'a jamais rien demandé d'autre que de l'aimer. Je suis maintenant en position de le faire et je veux le faire. Mais pas trop car après tout ce n'est pas mon argent, mais Christian comprendra. Et le site du crash, depuis que l'enquête est terminée, il doit être libre et je voudrais y aller avec Taylor et son équipe pour voir les choses par moi-même. Avec cette liste, je n'aurai pas de temps pour moi au cours des prochains mois.

Je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas vu Mme Acton qui était de retour avec la moitié du magasin. Deux heures plus tard, j'ai choisi quatorze tenues de sport, sept tenues de travail et cinq robes de cocktail ou de fonction formelle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une mondaine et je n'y assisterai que lorsque ce sera vraiment nécessaire. Quand j'ai vu la note, j'ai presque défailli et Sawyer me donne un regard sympathique. Il sait bien que je n'aime pas dépenser de l'argent que quand ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire.

Quand nous rentrons à la maison, je vais dans le bureau de la sécurité pour voir Taylor. Comme j'arrive, je le vois passant ses mains sur son visage, il a l'air réellement frustré.

« Taylor, avez-vous une minute ? » il se recompose un visage professionnel.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Mlle Steele ? » je hausse un sourcil et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Ainsi, maintenant nous sommes de retour à Mlle Steele ? Réellement »

« Parce que, depuis aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus simplement une fille que je dois protéger, Mlle Steele, vous êtes mon nouveau patron »

« Pour l'instant et un patron qui déteste être appelé Mlle Steele » je lui rappelle rapidement et il me regarde à nouveau frustré, comment les humeurs d'un homme peuvent changer aussi rapidement.

« Préférez-vous que je vous appelle Ana ? »

« Oui, je préfère que vous m'appeliez Ana S'il vous plaît. Mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose plutôt. Depuis que Christian a été déclaré décédé, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas libéré le site du crash ? Nous avons récupéré Charlie Tango mais qu'en est-il du site du crash ? » Maintenant, il paraît nerveux… sérieusement, il devient pire que Christian.

« Maintenant le site a été libéré plus tôt cette semaine, je voulais y aller et enquêter, mais… » Et il s'arrête pendant qu'il regarde ses mains.

« Mais quoi, Taylor ? » ça semble prendre une éternité avant qu'il ne me regarde dans les yeux et pose ses mains sur le bureau.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez ici… seule. Vous aviez besoin de moi ici, même si vous m'aviez dit oui pour y aller. Je voulais que vous soyez bien avant que nous y allions comme cela peut prendre plusieurs semaines pour le fouiller dans sont intégralité » je ne peux l'en blâmer

« Combien de semaine ? »

« Probablement trois, peut-être quatre » je pense à la liste de ce que j'ai à faire et GEH est la seul chose qui ne peut attendre jusqu'à notre retour.

« Bien, nous partirons demain matin, s'il vous plaît, demandez à Ros de venir me voir avant que nous partions. Gail pourrait aller voir sa sœur car je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait depuis l'accident. Et avant que vous disiez quelques choses, Taylor… je ne reste pas ici. Je pars avec vous, même si je dois vous attendre toute la journée dans une putain de tente et ce chaque jour, mais je veux être là bas » il me donne un adorable sourire, mais je ne lui dirais jamais en face.

« Très bien Ana. J'étais désespéré d'aller là bas. Je vais vous prendre avec moi, mais vous devez me promettre de suivre mes instructions quand il s'agit de votre sécurité. Je vais m'arranger pour que nous logions au plus prêt du site du crash et nous prendrons mon équipe entière ainsi que quelques spécialistes de la région. Je vais aussi parler à Gail car elle voudra un peu de temps avec sa famille. Pour Ros Bailey, cependant je serais heureux de vous la laissez. Je vais lui téléphoner et lui demander de passer à la première heure demain matin. Vous voudrez peut-être comprendre quoi faire avec la SIP, Roach ne peut la diriger sans leadership »

« Je sais, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec déjà. Pendant que nous serons sur le site du crash, je vais y penser et voir ce qui est le mieux à faire pour tout le monde jusqu'au retour de Christian, informez Welch et Barney que toutes les informations qu'ils trouveront devrons nous être transmises par mail durant notre absence car je ne veux pas qu'ils nous attendent pour commencer à travailler.

« Pas de problèmes. Rien d'autre ? »

« Si, s'il vous plaît, prenez un peu de repos et remerciez Gail pour le dîner », je vais vers la porte et l'ouvre avant de me retourner, « Et Taylor, merci de penser que je ne suis pas folle et merci d'avoir pris soin de moi »

« Ana, quelque chose sonne faux depuis le début et vous nous avez donné à réfléchir. Pour ce qui est de prendre soin de vous, même si Christian, ne l'avait pas dit, je l'aurais fait. Nous allons tous prendre soin de vous. » Il se penche en arrière pour quelques secondes avant de continuer. « C'est bon de vous voir de retour. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour vous. Je crois comme vous, que Christian n'est pas mort dans le crash, mais Ana, vous devez réaliser qu'il y a une possibilité… »

« Ne le dites pas. S'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas. S'il est mort, je traiterais avec ce fait en temps voulu, mais pour le moment… je ne veux pas y penser, Taylor. Je veux juste me raccrocher à l'espoir qu'il est toujours vivant. Ne m'enlevez pas ça. Gardez-moi occupée, laissez moi vivre dans l'espoir que je le reverrai. » Je pars avant qu'il puisse me répondre comme les larmes commence à couler.

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Le lit, malheureusement, ne sent plus comme Christian et je ne peux plus m'en réconforter désormais. Sans même y penser je me déplace vers son dressing et m'y promène. Presque immédiatement, je me sens mieux bien que j'aie des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Il me manque tellement. Je me sens mieux de savoir qu'il n'est pas… mort mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'il me manque pas à en mourir. Je me sens triste, j'essaye de reporter le moment d'aller me coucher, seule, en restant assise dans son dressing jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le point de m'en dormir. Je pense à la toute première nuit où je suis rentrée dans cette chambre… la nuit où il a pris ma virginité et comment il a changé depuis.

Après un long moment, je sors et mets de la musique avant d'entrer dans le lit. Je ne supporte pas le silence de cette chambre, mais je m'installe confortablement, je regrette mon choix de chanson mais je n'ai pas la force de la changer. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir une nuit avec lui à nouveau.

« Épouse-moi », avait-il demandé seulement quelques jours avant l'accident et bien que je sois seule je chuchote doucement, « oui, bébé, je veux t'épouser, j'espère que tu le sais là où tu es »

Et ensuite les sanglots commencent, signalant le début d'une autre nuit agitée.

_I am thinking of you_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Then my heart just won't let me b e right_

_'Cause I've drowned in you_

_And I won't pull through_

_Without you b y my side_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your b ody next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Bab y can you feel me_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

_I can see you clearly_

_Vividly emb lazoned in my mind_

_And yet you're so far_

_Like a distant star_

_I'm wishing on tonight_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your b ody next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Give my all for your love_

_Tonight (1)_

_Fin_

_(1) All my – Mariah Carey_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Cette histoire est une histoire de FSOG que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil._

_Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James._

_Et je remercie ma Béta : Debby Fiction (NdD : Il y a pas de quoi… c'est un plaisir -) )_

POV de Christian :

Je n'ai aucune idée du jour que nous sommes ou de l'heure qu'il est et putain je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je n'ai jamais de toutes ma vie été aussi frustré, irrité et furieux. Mélangez à cela mon manque d'Ana. Putain, c'est insupportable. C'est un besoin physique que j'ai de voir son visage… d'entendre sa voie…de la toucher. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'apprécier ses mains sur ma peau avant mon enlèvement. Maintenant, j'ignore si je vais la revoir à nouveau.

Je sais qu'elle est en sécurité. Taylor donnerait sa vie pour la protéger et je suis sûre qu'il va prendre soin d'elle, mais je suis inquiet de son état émotionnel. La dernière fois que nous avons été séparés c'était seulement pendant cinq jours et elle avait perdu du poids, elle avait rien mangé et elle n'avait pas dormis. Mais elle savait que j'étais en vie. Apparemment, j'ai été déclaré mort et l'article de presse que Jack s'est empressé de me donner disait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'Escala depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Il a été très content de m'apprendre qu'hier avait lieu un service funéraire pour moi et que j'aurais un visiteur prochainement.

Avec cela, j'imagine qu'il est sage de penser que personne ne me cherche puisque tout le monde me croit mort. Ensuite, Jack et Elena ne me laisseront jamais partir. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ma mort. Cette pensée me rend malade.

Ma jambe me fait souffrir constamment mais je peux dire que qu'elle n'a pas guéri comme elle le devait et qu'elle aurait besoin d'une opération. Je ne pourrais probablement jamais remarcher correctement.

Le premier jour ici a été un enfer. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait et la douleur était atroce. Je me suis réveillé avec de la nourriture et des antidouleurs à côté du lit. Dormir était ma seule «diversion » comme je n'avais aucun réconfort et je savais que crier pour appeler à l'aide ne servirait à rien, si bien que je n'ai même pas essayé. J'étais si inquiet pour la sécurité d'Anastasia, je ne savais pas qui étaient les gens qui m'avait kidnappé et ce qu'ils me voulaient.

Le jour suivant quand je me suis réveillé, Jack Hyde est venu montrer son putain de visage suffisant. Je regrette de ne pas avoir laissé Taylor s'occuper de lui quand il a agressé Ana. Il m'a expliqué que le crash avait été planifié le lendemain du jour où il a été viré. Elena l'a cherché et il nous a suivis à Portland. Il était si content de lui-même et avec la rage que je ressentais, c'était une bonne chose que je n'étais pas capable de marcher aussi non je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains.

Apprendre qu'Elena était impliquée, m'a dévasté, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle serait capable de cela ou qu'elle serait impliquée dans quelque chose comme ça.

Comme il s'avère que Hyde a une dent contre moi parce que j'ai été adopté par les Grey et pas lui. Nous aurions été dans la même maison d'accueil avant que je ne sois adopté, mais je n'ai que sa parole. Si jamais je sors d'ici, je devrais demander à mes parents.

J'ai de temps en temps des coupures de presse avec ma nourriture. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand elles datent. Je vais sous mon oreiller et prends l'article avec la photo de moi et Ana au Gala. Elle était si belle ce jour là. Cet article doit dater de mi-juillet car il mentionne que le crash a eu lieu il y a un mois.

_Le milliardaire Christian Grey - 28 ans, déclaré décéder._

_Après le choc de l'annonce du crash de son hélicoptère le mois dernier, Christian Trevelyan Grey- le milliardaire propriétaire de GEH, 28 ans- a été déclaré officiellement décédé, la nouvelle a été donné à sa famille 3 jours._

_La porte parole de GEH dit que la famille est dévastée. Il nous manquera fortement à tous et les arrangements pour la cérémonie privée seront donnés dans le courant de la semaine._

_Mlle Anastasia Steele, petite amie de Mr Grey au moment de sa mort est toujours à l'Escala, la propriété de sept millions de dollar qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami milliardaire et d'après une source, elle n'a pas quitté l'appartement depuis le jour où elle a appris la nouvelle._

_La rumeur annonce que Mlle Steele serait priée de quitter son petit sanctuaire dans le ciel dés que le testament sera lu et nous nous demandons ce qu'elle fera de sa vie car elle n'a pas seulement perdu son petit ami mais aussi la chance de sa vie d'être fameusement riche. »_

Putain d'idiots ! Pensaient-ils réellement que je n'avais pas pris des dispositions pour Ana le jour où elle a décidé de me donner une seconde chance ? Elle n'aura jamais à s'inquiéter pour l'argent un jour dans sa vie. Ana a été si dévouée à son putain de job à la SIP, qu'elle sera vraiment dévastée de ne plus aller travaillé.

J'aimerais pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut penser et maintenant avec ce maudit service funéraire, elle doit être proche de la rupture. Ma forte et indépendante Ana est seule et je ne suis pas là pour la réconforter.

Alors ça me frappe et j'étouffe… je ne peux pas penser à cela, mais l'image ne veux pas quitter mon esprit… je ne peux plus respirer. Qui la réconforte ?

Ethan Kavanagh ou José Rodriguez ?

Oh putain non ! S'il vous plaît non ! Ils ne peuvent pas la toucher. Elle est mienne, complètement et irrévocablement… seulement mienne. Ils vont profiter d'elle. J'aimerais croire qu'elle ne laissera personne la toucher… jamais, mais elle a le cœur brisé et elle est seule. Elle aura besoin de réconfort.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et la sorcière, elle-même, descend l'escalier et je décide de ne lui montrer aucune putain de faiblesse. Maintenant elle doit connaître le contenu de mon testament et cela me fait me sentir mieux.

« Christian chéri, c'est vraiment bon de te voir » Sa voie coupe à travers moi et je ferme les yeux pour garder mon calme. « Oh ouvre les yeux, je ne vais pas partir d'ici simplement parce que tu ne souhaites pas me voir. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça » Elle s'assoit sur la chaise que Hyde occupe habituellement quand il veut m'emmerder et me tend une enveloppe.

« Tu sais je pourrais te punir pour ça. Putain… à quoi pensais-tu en laissant tout ce pourquoi tu as travaillé si dure à une putain de chercheuse d'or ? Elle possède la moitié de mes salons maintenant. Sérieusement, as-tu perdu ton putain d'esprit ? Tu as connu cette fille depuis moins de deux mois et tu lui donnes tout ce que tu possèdes. Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? » Je garde le silence et la regarde : était-elle réellement toujours aussi laide ? Je peux difficilement croire que j'ai un jour pu être attiré par elle… ou que je l'ai baisé pendant six ans. Elle est en rien comme Ana.

« Le silence, Christian ? Réellement mature et pas dans tes habitudes. De toute façon, j'ai assisté au service funèbre qu'ils ont fait pour toi aujourd'hui et j'ai pensée que tu voudrais voir ça. Ça montre que ta petite Anastasia n'est pas triste du tout. Elle était assez en colère les quelques fois où nous avons parlé mais elle n'avait pas de larmes. Excepté quand Ros a dit à tout le monde quel mauvais garçon tu étais avant de rencontrer Ana et comment elle était bonne pour toi. Comment tu es apparemment mort avec de bonne qualité grâce d'Ana. Putain, c'était à vomir, mais c'était la seule fois que j'ai vu quelque chose qui ressemble à des larmes dans ses yeux » Et puis tout se met en place.

« Anastasia… elle est la raison pour laquelle tu as fait tout ça » Ce n'est pas une question et son regard me dit que j'ai raison.

« Christian, elle t'a ruiné. Tu avais le contrôle. Tu avais les commandes. Tu avais le pouvoir. Plus d'argent que tu ne pourras jamais en dépenser. Plus que tout, tu n'avais pas de drame ! Pas de migraine parce qu'elle était trop faible pour supporter ce que tu voulais. Elle n'est pas bonne pour toi. Ce dont tu avais besoin était une soumise, quelqu'un qui peut te donner ce dont tu as besoin, quelqu'un qui était capable de supporter la douleur pour ton plaisir. Elle était seulement intéressée par une chose : l'argent. Okay, peut être le fait que tu étais un bon coup au lit pouvait aider » Mon esprit saisit et je lui donne un regard meurtrier. « Ne soit pas si susceptible. C'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas content du temps que nous passions ensemble… de toute façon tu as été complètement idiot de tous laisser à cette sorcière, je dois changer mes plans. Après aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle me vende « ses » parts et se débarrasser d'elle avec six putain de garde du corps sera impossible » Je ne la regarde pas, mais je souris. Taylor est bon dans son travail et sait que je voulais qu'il la protège même après ma mort. « Ta mère m'a dit ce que tu stipulais dans ton testament. Vraiment ? Six gardes du corps ? Un peu beaucoup, tu ne pense pas ? Et la lettre, putain, elle pleurait tous le temps qu'elle essayait de me dire ce qu'il y avait dans cette foutu lettre. Putain qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qu'as-tu fais du Christian Grey que je connais ? »

« Combien de temps vas-tu me garder ici ? » Mon ton est froid même si mes émotions sont partout.

« C'est à toi de voir, Christian, tu dois l'oublier. À la minute où tu l'oublieras, je te laisserais sortir. Tu pourras récupérer ta vie et Anastasia ira où elle voudra tant que c'est loin de toi. Nous aurons une nouvelle soumise et prétendrons que tout cela n'est jamais arrivé » Okay, c'est facile. Je vais attendre quelques jours et lui dire que j'ai décidé qu'Ana n'était pas bonne du tout et elle me laissera partir.

« Et tu m'as cru ? » Avec cela elle rit et c'est le genre de rire qui vous glace le sang et je sers les dents.

« Oh non, Chéri. Tu as oublié à qui tu as affaire. Non, non, pour que je puisse croire que tu n'est plus avec Anastasia, tu devra me baiser… dur et bien… et pendant des heures, je veux jouir tellement de fois que je veux oublier mon propre nom, je me souviens que c'était comme cela avec toi et après tout ce temps, je peux seulement imaginer comme ce sera bon, maintenant je veux l'enregistrer pour pouvoir le regarder quand j'en ai envie. Bien sûre, tu peux décider de me baiser pour sortir d'ici alors je montrerais l'enregistrement à ta précieuse Anastasia et la connaissant comme je la connais, elle ne te laissera jamais plus la toucher à nouveau après qu'elle aura vu comment tu me baisais pendant qu'elle était assise à la maison à pleurer ». Elle est une putain de démon. Je mourais ici avant que je la touche à nouveau et autant que je veux rentrer à la maison avec Ana, je ne lui ferais pas ça. Je ne pourrais jamais la trahir. Elle ne pourrai jamais me pardonner et je ne pourrai jamais vivre dans un monde où elle me haïrai.

« Je peux voir dans tes yeux que ce n'est pas près d''arriver. Peut-être après un certain temps quand tu auras regardé les photos que j'ai prises… pas de chagrin de ta petite amie… désolée. Mais Christian si tu changes d'avis, dis-le à Hyde et il m'appellera, profite bien de ton logement, je te verrais prochainement.

Avec cela, elle part et je suis assis sur le lit regardant l'enveloppe dans mes mains, me demandant si je veux réellement savoir ce qu'elle contient. Ma curiosité l'emporte et j'ouvre pour voir les photos d'Ana.

La première que je vois est une photo où elle est assise entre Taylor et Ray avec des larmes aux yeux, mais en regardant les autres c'est le seul où elle en avait. Elle a sûrement été prise pendant le discours de Ros. Sur les autres photos, elle parait superbe. Je regarde Ana sur chaque photos rapidement mon estomac commence à tourner et je sens que je vais être malade à nouveau… elle n'a pas de chagrin pour moi. Bien sûr, elle parait triste, mais pas aussi dévastée que je l'aurais été si je l'avais perdu.

Pendant quelques heures, je regarde les photos… pleurant et criant, essayant de faire sortir cette douleur. Elena savait comment je me sentirai et elle est probablement derrière la porte savourant mon agonie.

« Ana… s'il te plaît, ne nous fais pas ça… oh s'il te plaît, dieu. S'il te plaît, ne passe pas à autre chose, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi » Je ne veux pas vivre sans elle… je peux être supporté d'être ici. Sachant qu'elle est en sécurité à l'Escala mais je ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a toucherai… la goûterai ou penser qu'elle va donner son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. « Tu dois m'attendre Ana… tu as juste à m'attendre… je ne sais pas comment sortir d'ici mais je vais trouver un moyen s'il te plaît attend-moi »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis ici à pleuré, mais la douleur ne s'en va pas et je me couche à nouveau dans le lit. Je prends contre moi en position fœtal une des photos et la regarde

« Ana… s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça pour nous… s'il te plaît… je sais que tu m'aime. Putain je sais cela… s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… ne m'oublie pas je vais devenir fou… cela me détruira si je sors d'ici et que tu ne m'aimais plus autant que je t'aime… après tout ce que nous avons traversé, Oh mon dieu, éloignez cette douleur. »

Je tombe sur le lit et regarde la photo où elle est assise à côté de Taylor et chuchote à son oreille. Que lui dit-elle ? Je passe ma main sur la photo et plus précisément sur son corps et soudain cela me frappe.

Elle a probablement perdu 5 kilos depuis le crash et elle avait déjà perdu près 4 kilos, la semaine avant quand nous nous sommes séparé. Putain ! Comment ai-je pu manquer cela ? Elle n'a peut être pas pleuré, mais mon Ana à certainement du chagrin pour moi. Non que j'aime l'idée qu'elle pleure, mais l'idée d'elle pleurant mon absence…ou pensant m'avoir perdu… me fait me sentir un peu mieux en ce jour vraiment horrible.

« Tu me manque aussi, bébé » Je lui murmure en tenant la photo contre moi en m'endormant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Cette histoire est une histoire de FSOG que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil._

_Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James._

_Et je remercie ma Béta : Debby Fiction (NdD : Il y a pas de quoi… c'est un plaisir -) )_

POV Taylor :

19 juillet 2011 :

Gail a une larme sur sa joue comme elle se regarde dans le miroir et elle ressemble à une femme qui a du chagrin. Habillée d'une robe noir avec des haut-talons, elle est vraiment belle même si triste, je m'avance vers elle et mets mes bras autour de sa taille et lui donne un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Tu es belle, mon ange »

« Merci, es-tu prêt à partir ? » Je hoche la tête et prend mon téléphone dans ma poche pour vérifier le reste des gars et vérifier si nous sommes prêt à partir. Chacun est paré et nous attendons Ana près de l'ascenseur. D'après le visage de chacun, je peux dire qu'ils ont aussi peur que moi que moi sur le déroulement de cette journée. Nos costumes et nos cravates sont arrivés hier, nous ressemblons à une équipe de sécurité dont Christian serait fier.

Ana arrive vêtue une robe noir similaire à celle de Gail, portant des hauts talons, un léger maquillage et un chignon. Ses yeux sont brillants mais il n'y a aucune trace de larmes sur ses joues. Peut être est elle dans le déni ?

« Ana, êtes vous prête pour cela ? »

« Taylor, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis un mois. S'il vous plaît, organisez une réunion avec Sawyer, Welch, Barney et nous deux dans le bureau de Christian après la lecture du testament, je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant mais nous aurons du travail » Je suis confus et émerveillé. Que s'est il passé dans cet appartement, la nuit dernière, qui lui a apporté un tel changement dans son esprit ? Elle ressemble à la Ana d'avant le crash, avec juste une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

Les putains de paparazzis crient des questions et nous l'emmenons à l'intérieur de l'église. Je ne peux pas les laisser la bouleverser car ce n'était pas un mauvais matin comme je pensais que ce le serait.

Le service est pareil aux autres. À l'exception du discours de Ros. C'était typique d'elle : précis, droit au but. Quand elle mentionne les adjectifs qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour décrire Christian, j'ai caché mon sourire vu que j'étais présent en quelques occasions et ceux là ne sont certainement pas prononçable ici.

Je suis aussi d'accord avec Ros, Christian Grey est certainement mort en homme meilleur grâce à Ana. Elle lui a donné envie d'être une meilleure personne et il voulait faire n'importe quoi pour la garder heureuse. Je vois des larmes sur ses joues. Est-ce le moment où elle va s'effondrer ?

J'ai remarqué les regards d'Elena Lincoln lui a lancé toutes la journée et quand elle a prise des photos d'Ana avec son téléphone, je regarde Sawyer qui hoche la tête pour me confirmer qu'il l'a vu aussi. Pour une amie proche de Christian, je suis surpris qu'elle ne pleure pas elle non plus. Est-ce que tout le monde est dans le déni aujourd'hui ?

Quand nous partons, je suis choqué, comme Ana, en voyant un groupe de fille assise au fond. Quand elle demande à les faire partir, Ryan, Reynolds et moi marchons rapidement vers elles. Susannah avance à notre rencontre. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Avec son air supérieur qu'elle a toujours eu envers moi et Gail, j'étais surpris de savoir qu'elle était une soumise même en la regardant maintenant personne ne saurait deviner qu'elle joue le rôle d'une soumise.

« Taylor, nous sommes juste venu présenter notre respect ». Bien, puisque nous devions avoir cette réunion, je ferais bien d'éclaircir ce point tout de suite.

« Susannah, vous toutes vous avez rompu votre accord de confidentialité, je vous suggère de partir… rapidement et calmement » Avec un sourcil froncé, elle met ses mains sur les hanches et je suis sûr que son attitude de défiance lui ferait avoir beaucoup de punition.

« Vous voulez dire qu'Anastasia veut que nous partions. Pas que ça m'intéresse quelque part, Monsieur Grey est mort par conséquent l'accord de confidentialité n'est plus applicable » Pense-t-elle honnêtement que Christian était stupide ?

« Peut-être devriez-vous relire vos accords de confidentialité à nouveau vous toutes, il est encore en vigueur même après sa mort. Vous avez cinq minutes pour partir et je vous conseille de respecter les termes de cet accord parce que je suis sûr que la famille Grey protégera volontiers le nom de Christian » Pendant une minute, elles se regardent toutes et ensuite moi. « Quatre minutes mesdames » Cela attire leurs attentions et elles partent toutes calmement et rapidement.

Nous avons essayé de donner à Ana un peu d'espace pendant quelques heures jusqu'à l'approche d'Elena. Je m'avance rapidement suivi de Sawyer et Ryan.

« Anastasia, vous paraissez absolument stupéfiante, considérant que vous êtes supposé avoir perdu l'amour de votre vie. Je dois vous dire que j'ai failli vomir quand j'ai entendu la merde à propos de comment Christian est devenu un homme meilleur grâce à vous. Vous avez fait de lui un être faible » Je me déplace vers Elena et elle me regarde furieusement. « Oh Taylor, calmez-vous, je ne vais pas la blessez en face de tout ces gens. Vous savez, si vous aviez mieux pris soin de Christian au lieu de passer votre temps à protéger cette chercheuse d'or, Christian serait ici maintenant »

Et c'est vrai, c'est la dure réalité qui me hante depuis le crash, c'était de ma responsabilité de protéger Christian et j'ai failli. Maintenant il est mort et je vais devoir vivre avec ça le reste de ma vie.

« Vous savez Elena, vous me voyez comme une chercheuse d'or, mais en définitive c'est mieux que d'être une sorcière pédophile qui a abusé d'un jeune garçon vulnérable pour son propre plaisir. Comme pour Taylor, il n'est pas à blâmer et si vous venez près de l'un de nous à nouveau, je raconterais à Grace comment vous avez baisé son garçon de quinze ans. Je souhaite juste que cela pourrait vous faire perdre votre place dans la société… » Ana est debout face à Elena et je recule pour la laisser gérer le problème. Ça ne sert à rien de faire une scène. Sans plus de mots, Ana s'éloigne.

Au moment de la lecture du testament, Ana refuse d'y aller sans moi, nous allons vers le bureau de Carrick. Quand la lettre est lue, elle commence à pleurer et ça me brise le cœur de la voir comme ça. Je mets mon bras autour de son minuscule corps et elle met sa tête sur mon épaule. Quand l'avocat continue la lettre, elle garde son calme, mais les larmes continues à couler. À la fin de la lettre elle se précipite hors du bureau laissant tout le monde consterné.

« Taylor, elle n'a pas l'air bien ? Elle parait comme si elle n'avait pas mangé ou dormis. Kate m'a dit qu'elle n'a plus été travaillée. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle » Carrick s'inquiète, je le sais, mais ils ne peuvent pas la forcer à sortir plus que nous pouvons ou faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas faire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle mange et elle dort. J'ai aussi informé Mr Roach qu'elle n'irait travailler qu'après le service funéraire, elle va bien et je suis sûr qu'elle ira bien »

« Elle ne parait pas bien, Taylor. Je suis d'accord avec mes parents. Elle devrait déménager de l'Escala. Elle a toujours sa chambre dans l'appartement de Kate ou elle peut rester ici à Bellevue, mais avec tous ces souvenirs là-bas, elle risque la dépression un jour ou l'autre » Je suis surpris d'Elliot. Il n'est normalement pas aussi sérieux, mais je peux voir qu'il l'est vraiment en ce moment.

« Après aujourd'hui, nous verrons. Si je connais Christian Grey, elle n'ira nulle part surtout après cette lettre. Je comprends que tout le monde veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle l'Escala est ce qui est de mieux pour elle. Elle se sent bien près des objets qui lui rappellent Christian. Quitter l'Escala risque de provoquer plus de mal que de bien, c'est pourquoi elle n'ira nulle part »

Ana revient avec Kate et le testament est lu. Je me bats contre un sourire. Je voudrais les voir la mettre dehors d'un appartement qui légalement lui appartient. Tout le monde peut voir qu'elle est totalement choquée mais personne ne dit rien. Christian n'avait pas à demander que Sawyer et moi soyons en charge de sa sécurité. C'était une évidence, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle aura en permanence une équipe sécurité et je vais m'assurer que rien ne lui arrive.

Après une dernière rencontre avec Elena, nous rentrons à la maison et rencontrons Ana dans le bureau de Christian, c'est bizarre d'être ici sans lui, mais quand Ana commence à parler, je suis sans voix. Mais en y repensant le discours d'Ana a du sens : Christian est toujours en vie.

Quand elle est partie, nous l'avons tous regardé jusqu'à la fermeture de la porte. Pendant quelques minutes nous ne disons rien et ensuite : « Putain, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je suggère que nous nous mettions au travail. Barney entrez dans le système sur le Pc qui est ici pour faire agrandir le compte mail de Monsieur Grey avant que vous partiez, juste au cas où Mlle Steele décide de s'en servir ce soir. Welch, je suggère que vous travaillez sur cette liste. Pendant que vous faites cela, je vais appeler chez Niemans comme je suis sûre qu'Ana n'a pas pris de carte de crédit avec elle » Je passe cet appel et envoie un SMS à Sawyer pour l'informer que Mme Acton a été avertie de leur arrivé et qu'elle les attend.

Après, l'agrandissement de la boite mail de Christian, les hommes partent et je vais dans le bureau de la sécurité pour tester la boite mail avant qu'Ana le fasse. Je me sens comme un idiot… écrire un e-mail à un homme qui est présumé mort.

* * *

De : Jason Taylor

À : Christian Grey

Date : 19 juillet 2011

Sujet : rapport de situation

Monsieur,

Permission de parler librement, je suppose que vous avez dit oui. Ceci est stupide, mais oui, Ana m'a convaincu que vous n'êtes pas mort et que vous allez revenir et je vais vous donner une mise à jour sur le statut concernant vos affaires.

Mlle Steele a le cœur brisé, monsieur et c'est un euphémisme. J'ai pensé que Flynn l'aurait interné jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois, elle a réellement répondu au gens autour d'elle. Savez-vous qu'elle n'a parlé à personne pendant les deux premières semaines après le crash ? Je n'ai pas d'idée de comment elle a survécu. Elle mangeait, dormait, travaillait, en dehors de ça...rien! Elle n'a pas quitté l'Escala et personne n'a été autorisé à entrer pour lui rendre visite. J'étais dépassé et remercie Gail. Elle a réellement pris soin d'elle.

Bien. De toute façon, Mlle Steele s'est levé ce matin, les yeux brillants et ses cheveux touffus comme elle les appelait. J'ai pensé qu'on l'avait perdue. Elle m'a demandé de la conduire au service et d'organiser une réunion avec moi, Sawyer, Welch et Barney et elle-même dans votre bureau à l'Escala et de garder cela confidentiel sans plus d'information… c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser pendant le service.

Pour la duré de la cérémonie, j'étais assis à côté d'Ana tout le temps. Bien sûr votre maman et son papa s'attendaient à ce qu'elle s'effondre. Elle était si calme et j'ai de nouveau pensé qu'on l'avait perdue.

Après le mémorial, vos volontés ont été lues et Ana a été choquée et sérieusement le terme est faible. Mais cela l'a rendu encore plus déterminé comme elle répétait : « C'est bon, c'est bien, personne ne prendra ce qui lui appartient ». J'ai pensé encore une fois qu'on la perdait. Combien (de souffrance ?) une petite chose comme Ana peut-elle enduré ?

De retour à l'Escala, nous nous sommes tous rassemblés dans votre bureau et Monsieur, ceci est un compte rendu direct de ce qui s'est passé, il y a une heure

« Messieurs, merci d'être venus. Je suis sûre que vous souhaitez tous savoir ce qui se passe et je vais vous éclairer sur ce point. Premièrement voici un bloc-notes pour chacun d'entre vous, pour prendre des notes et oui… vous en aurez besoin… »

« Okay, il est temps de chercher Mr Grey nous-mêmes. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, Christian Grey n'est pas mort, je le saurai si son âme avait quitté cette terre et je vous le dis, il est en vie. Je penserais ainsi, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me montre son corps. Vous travaillez tous pour moi et vous y consacrerez autant de temps qu'il faudra et messieurs, cela sera beaucoup. Donc libérer vos agendas »

Bien sûre, étant les hommes stupides que nous sommes, nous l'avons juste regardé comme si elle était folle. Elle a changé sa position, nous a souris et avant de continuer.

« Non, je ne suis pas folle, aliénée ou autre chose et vous ne prenez pas de notes ? Allez… premièrement libérer vos agendas jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Barney et Welch, je veux que vous regardiez les antécédents de chaque personne qui pourrait avoir une dent contre Christian : ce qui signifie chaque ex soumise, chaque PDG malheureux des sociétés qu'il a acheté au cours des douze derniers mois, Jack Hyde et sans oublier les Chers Mr et Mme Lincoln. Nous allons procéder par élimination jusqu'à avoir une courte liste et ensuite affiner pour que nous puissions localiser Christian. Cela signifie regarder dans leurs états financiers, leurs associés connus, leurs historiques d'appel et hacké leur ordinateur si besoin. Je veux connaître les propriétés qu'ils possèdent ainsi que celles de leurs épouses. Merde je ne sais pas comment ces espions travaillent, mais faites ce que vous avez à faire »

« Barney, Welch, vous ne prenez pas de notes ! Maintenant, Taylor, je veux que vous me trouviez des entraîneurs : self défense, endurance, technique d'attaque, tout ce à quoi vous pensez. J'aurai douze heures par jour pour m'entraîner et je veux que vous me gardiez occuper, je veux aussi une arme, légale bien entendu avec un entraîneur pour faire de moi un bon tireur. Préparez-moi un emploi du temps dés que possible. Arrangez-vous avec Ros et Roach pour que je les rencontre chacun trois fois par semaine. Quand c'est fait, nous en discuterons et j'approuverai si j'en suis satisfaite ensuite nous pourrons commencer. Ensuite, je veux que vous engagiez et entraîniez de nouveaux membres pour l'équipe de sécurité dés que Welch vous aura donné une courte liste. J'avais pensé à 6 nouveaux membres pour commencer et dépendant de la liste, vous pourrez en engager plus si besoin. Avez-vous tout noté ? » Il hoche la tête et je lève un sourcil.

« Oui, Mlle Steele »

« Sawyer, nous continuerons normalement jusqu'au retour de Mr Grey, vous serez à nouveau assigné à ma sécurité et partout où j'irai vous irez. Christian avait stipulé dans son testament qu'il voulait que vous et Taylor soyez avec moi tout le temps mais comme Taylor a d'autres choses à faire pour le moment et je vous confie ma vie. Je serais en sécurité avec vous. Quand une sécurité supplémentaire sera nécessaire, nous pourrions toujours utiliser Ryan et Reynolds. Maintenant... à chacun de mes entraînements, vous participerez et assisterez l'entraineur dans la mesure du possible. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez être l'un d'entre eux vu votre passé professionnel. Vous avez des questions ? »

« Non, Mlle Steele. Instructions parfaitement comprises »

« Bien, Messieurs, nous aurons une réunions tout les jours à sept heures du matin ou dés nous en avons besoin, et je veux des rapports sur tout. Taylor quand devez-vous voir l'expert qui doit examiner Charlie Tango ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça je sais comment vous fonctionnez. De toute façon, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à cet hélicoptère et j'aurais voulu le savoir pour hier. Barney piratez les caméras de l'aéroport de Portland et voyez qui a eu accès à Charlie Tango. Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire, allez sur place et cherchez quelqu'un qui peut nous dire ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Maintenant je vais aller chercher des vêtements d'entraînement »

Elle a fait cinq pas en direction de la porte et se retourna en regardant Sawyer et demanda d'une voix calme : « Sawyer, n'avez-vous pas oublié quelque choses ? » Merde, monsieur, il était effrayé à l'idée d'aller avec elle mais il s'est ressaisi immédiatement et a suivi Mlle Steele pour aller faire du Shopping.

Barney, Welch et moi étions juste assis là et tout à coup nous avons dit simultanément : « putain !, que c'est il passé par l'enfer » ça aurait pu être drôle si les circonstances n'étaient pas aussi dramatique.

Monsieur, si vous doutez du niveau d'engagement et d'amour inconditionnel de Mlle Steele a pour vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous la possédez. Elle est votre cœur, corps et âme.

Bien, je me sens comme un fou mais j'ai une liste à obtenir et je ne veux pas énerver Ana 2.0, je vais obtenir cela.

Je vous fais une nouvelle mise à jour aussi vite que possible.

Respect

Jason Taylor

Chef de la sécurité, Grey Entreprise Holding Inc.

* * *

Je clique sur envoyé et vais m'asseoir avec Gail dans la cuisine où elle prépare le dîner. Ce jour n'a pas été aussi mauvais que je l'aurais cru.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_Cette histoire est une histoire de FSOG que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil._

_Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James._

_Et je remercie ma Béta : Debby Fiction (NdD : Il y a pas de quoi… c'est un plaisir -) )_

POV de Ros :

20 juillet 2011 :

Je me trouve à nouveau dans l'ascenseur à l'Escala ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Taylor m'a envoyé un message hier pour m'annoncer qu'Ana était la seule héritière de Christian, chose à laquelle, Taylor et moi, nous nous attendions. Je ne sais pas encore comment traiter cela, mais une chose est sûre : ça montre combien il l'aimait et prenait soin d'elle. Elle n'aura jamais plus à travailler un jour dans sa vie, même ses enfants n'en auront pas besoin, si elle en a un jour. Christian avait un esprit brillant et il était impitoyable dans les affaires… Et il a tout laissé à une jeune fille qu'il a connu un peu plus d'un mois ? Amour ou obsession ? Avec Christian, ça devait être les deux.

Mais maintenant, Ana est le patron. La dernière fois, je la poussais à prendre des décisions, elle avait juste à les approuver mais maintenant elle est le patron et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment gérer cela. Vais-je être encore le bras droit ou vais-je continuer comme PDG ?

Putain, le mieux est que j'y aille, j'appuie sur le bouton. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvre (sur le penthouse ?), je retiens mon souffle et, à ma grande surprise, il n'y a ni pleures ni musique déprimante. Je sors de la cabine et rencontre Sawyer.

« Bonjour Sawyer, c'est si calme, est-ce qu'Ana est là ? » Il sourit et d'un geste de la main m'indique de le suivre.

« Bonjour, elle est dans le bureau avec Taylor et Welch. » Dans le bureau ? Avec Welch ? Comment les choses ont-elles pu autant changer en quelques jours.

Sawyer frappe à la porte et l'ouvre pour me faire entrer, j'avance et Ana, Taylor et Welch sont assis autour de la table de réunion à discuter d'anciens PDG de société que Christian a racheté. Ils s'arrêtent quand ils me voient, Ana hoche la tête et Welch commence à tout remballer.

« Je vais continuer à regarder les données et voir si je peux raccourcir la liste. Des mises à jour vous seront envoyées tout les trois jours durant votre absence » Par l'enfer où va-t-elle ?

« Merci » Dit Ana avant d'aller fermer la porte derrière lui. À la table, Taylor est occupé à rassembler certain document qu'il met dans un dossier. J'admets, je suis extrêmement curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils font mais je ne vais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain aujourd'hui.

« Ana, Taylor, je suis contente de vous voir. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en avance, mais le trafic était plus fluide que je le pensais » Je prends un siège en face du bureau et Taylor vient s'asseoir à côté de moi pendant qu'Ana prend le siège de l'autre côté du bureau.

Elle semble bien. Ses yeux sont plus brillants et pas si bouffis à cause de ses pleures, bien que je peux voir qu'elle a encore pleuré. Elle est vêtue d'un pantalon trois quart avec un top et des sandales, ses cheveux sont noués en queue de cheval. Elle ressemble presque à la première fois où je l'ai vu, bien que il y a de la tristesse dans ses yeux qu'elle ne peut cacher.

« Bonjour, Ros. Merci d'être venue, je suis consciente du court délai et je vais aller droit au but. Je sais que vous vouliez que je commence à venir à GEH la semaine prochaine mais quelque chose… d'imprévue est arrivée et je dois partir avec Taylor pour au moins deux semaines, peut être-trois. Dés que je reviens, je commencerais à venir à GEH quelques jours par semaine et les autres à la SIP. Je suis sûre que Taylor vous a informé des termes du testament ? » Elle regarde Taylor et ensuite moi, heureusement Taylor répond. Je pense honnêtement que je suis choquée ce n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, je m'étais préparée à rencontrer une Ana brisée, pas à la Ana qui est assise en face de moi en ce moment.

« J'ai seulement informé Ros que vous étiez la seule héritière de Christian »

« Oh, bien… Il y avait aussi une mention concernant le leadership de GEH. Christian voulait que vous restiez le PDG de GEH jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de le faire. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas cela arriver avant au moins une année. Je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour garder ce poste pour les douze prochains mois ? J'aimerai que vous restiez PDG ainsi vous pourriez m'apprendre à gérer GEH et d'autre chose comme ça... à mon retour, j'aimerais avoir une réunion chaque semaine avec chaque départements afin d'apprendre le rôle de chacun et comment ils fonctionnent. »

Ai-je mentionné que j'étais choquée ? Qu'est il arrivé à la Ana brisée de l'autre jour ? Quoi que ce soit, ça a du être énorme pour avoir cet effet sur elle.

« Bien sûr, je vais rester comme PDG intérimaire pour une période de douze mois, mais Ana, je ne pourrais pas le faire plus longtemps. Nous envisageons d'adopter un bébé et je ne veux pas le faire pendant que je gère GEH comme PDG. Vous apprendrez le maximum que vous pourrez au cours de ces douze mois, et c'est réellement court pour apprendre à diriger une compagnie de la taille de GEH, sans même tenir compte de la SIP, laquelle est encore une nouvelle acquisition. Parlant de cela, nous allons devoir commencer à l'intégrer à GEH et ce dés que vous rentrerez. La SIP ne peut pas continuer comme une entité séparée et doit commencer à fonctionner comme une part de GEH. L'intégration a été mise en attente jusqu'à la lecture du testament et maintenant que nous savons que vous êtes propriétaire de… tout, nous pouvons commencer avec cela aussitôt que possible » Je me penche sur le bureau et y pose mes mains, « Cela ne va pas être facile Ana, mais vous allez devoir nous faire confiance pour faire ce qui est le mieux. Toutes les décisions majeur devront être approuvé par vous mais si vous essayez de le faire trop tôt, vous serez débordée et la formation ne servira à rien, nous avons une bonne équipe et entre Taylor, Welch, Barney et moi, nous vous guiderons et vous formerons, j'ai juste peur que vous en fassiez trop » J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle se brûle les ailes. Elle n'abandonnera pas, ce n'est pas dans sa nature, mais se brûler les ailes c'est une autre histoire. Elle voudra prouver à tout le monde qu'elle peut le faire mais avec son nouveau compte en banque, elle n'a rien à prouver.

« Je comprends. Nous allons y aller lentement et je vais apprendre autant que je peux. Nous voulions garder les détails du testament caché pour le moment, mais ça ne vas pas être possible. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que cela va entraîner pour l'intégration de la SIP, mais dés que je reviens, nous allons le faire. S'il y a quelque chose qui peut être fait pour le préparer, s'il vous plaît commencer avec cela entre temps. » Je donne à Taylor un regard qu'il connaît bien maintenant et il s'excuse immédiatement. Quand il ferme la porte, je me retourne vers Ana.

« Ana, je pense pas que vous devriez partir pendant trois semaine à ce stade. L'identité du nouveau propriétaire de GEH sera dés demain dans la presse et ça va être le chaos. Ils voudront une déclaration et les rumeurs qui se propageront en ce qui concerne votre absence est une préoccupation pour moi. Ne pouvez-vous pas le reporter ? » Elle se lève et regarde par la fenêtre quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers moi. Elle a l'air d'être dans une bataille intérieur.

« S'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas à personnes, mais nous allons enquêter sur le site du crash nous-mêmes. Je sais que cela ne me le ramèneras pas, mais… je dois le faire Ros… je n'ai pas de corps auquel dire au revoir. Je dois… je ne sais pas… être où il était en dernier… je suppose » Pendant un moment, je peux voir la Ana brisée et je décide de la laisser faire cela sans interférer.

« Je comprends. Je vais m'occuper des médias et leur promettre une déclaration dans trois semaines. Je vais voir avec Sam pour faire cela. Que voulez-vous faire du bureau de Christian ? » Sa tête vers tourne moi et elle me regarde comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce que je disais avant de se recomposer un visage.

« Laissez-le comme il est. Quand je suis à GEH, je vais utiliser son bureau. Je ne veux rien déplacer ou changer » Ça doit être le processus de deuil, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je peux parier que si je regarde dans quelques mois dans son bureau, les affaires de Christian seront exactement là où il les a laissé… cela me donne la chair de poule si vous savoir.

« Je vais veillez à ce que rien ne soit changer. Qu'allons-nous faire avec Andréa et Olivia ? J'ai déjà Michelle et je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre assistante »

« Laissez-les où elles sont. Peut être peuvent elle m'aider quand je suis là ou vous aidez avec l'intégration de la SIP. Je ne suis pas sûre… je ne suis sûre de rien…mais je ne veux pas perturber leur vie. En dehors de ce voyage, je ne sais honnêtement pas par où commencer. Le directeur de la banque et l'avocat de Christian sont venus avec des papiers à me faire signer et Carrick a vérifié si tout était en ordre » Elle se rassoit avec ses mains sur son visage et parle sans les enlever. « Ros, tout est en désordre. Je… que dois-je faire ? Par où dois-je commencer ? Qu'en est-il de mon travail ? » Autant je veux garder mon sérieux à sa question, autant je ne peux pas et j'éclate de rire. Ana enlève ses mains lentement.

« Riez-vous de moi ? Ce n'est pas drôle Ros » Elle semble choquée par ma réaction et je rie encore plus fort. Putain, elle est juste adorable. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Christian riait autant depuis qu'il l'a rencontré.

« Ana, chérie, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse au sujet de votre job d'éditeur à la SIP ? Je veux dire putain, vous êtes milliardaire. Les milliardaires n'ont pas de travail interne comme stagiaire ou n'importe quoi dans leur propre entreprise »

« Je ne pensais pas comme ça, je suppose que vous marquez un point »

« Comme pour le reste, pourquoi ne pas faire ce que vous avez à faire pendant ces trois semaines. Quand vous reviendrez, nous commencerons par le début et nous ferons notre chemin. Je vais appeler la banque pour être sûre qu'il vous donne une carte de crédit. Vous en aurez besoin pour ce que vous avez à faire et je suis sûre que vous ne voudrez pas sortir sans argent sur vous » Elle parait mal à l'aise et je me souviens que Christian me parlait au sujet du refus de ses cadeaux. « Ana… il a laissé tout cela pour vous… tout ceci est à vous maintenant… il voulait que vous ayez tout cela. Dépensez-le. Par l'enfer si vous ne savez pas comment faire, je viendrais avec vous, mais n'ayez pas peur de dépenser de l'argent cela ne fera jamais un trou dans les compte de la société »

Elle ouvre le tiroir du bureau et en tire une AMEX black avec son nom inscrit en lettres argentées dessus et la pose sur le devant moi.

« J'ai trouvé ceci en cherchant des papiers dont Welch avait besoin ce matin. Taylor a téléphoné à la banque, elle est activée et prête à être utilisée. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quand Christian l'a eu ou comment j'aurais réagis s'il me l'avait donné. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi, elle était encore ici… il avait peur de ma réaction » Je ne suis pas sûre si la dernière partie était pour moi comme elle l'a dit doucement et avec une telle tristesse, on aurait dit qu'elle le disait pour elle-même.

« Ana, je ne suis pas une femme qui aime bavarder et aller au spa, mais je peux faire du shopping et aller déjeuner. Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour aller avec vous, appelez-moi » Je me rassois et passe en mode PDG par intérim. « Tout ça pour dire, il y a beaucoup à faire. Comme il y aura certainement des nuits où vous n'arriverez pas à dormir et que la fin du mois est dans dix jours, je vais vous envoyer par mail le dernier rapport mensuel. Quand vous reviendrez, nous en discuterons en détail. Bien entendu, pas de chaque transaction au début, mais de l'ensemble des états financiers, avec chaque dépense. Je vais vous montrez comment interprétez les résultats, nous allons partir de ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour GEH, je vais prendre soin de tout à partir de maintenant » Je me lève pour partir, j'ai une réunion dans quarante minute à Grey House.

« Ros… merci, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'aurais fait sans vous et Taylor. Je vous verrais quand je reviens. S'il vous plaît, dites à Andréa et Olivia qu'elles ne vont pas bouger et qu'elles ne perdront pas leurs emplois. Je ne veux pas qu'elles s'inquiètent » Je hoche la tête et quand j'arrive à la porte, elle me rappelle. « Ros, pendant mon absence, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous obtenir toutes la documentation légale ainsi que le dernier bilan de l'Esclava ? »

« Les salons ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin que vous m'expliquez comment les parts sont structurés et quels sont mes droits au regard de cela » Qu'est ce que cette femme a en tête ? Il y a des choses beaucoup plus urgentes à s'inquiéter que la petite part que représente l'Esclava dans notre portefeuille.

« Certainement, mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? C'est une étrange demande »

« Je ne peux pas totalement vous dire pourquoi, mais Mrs Lincoln et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans les meilleurs termes » Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a une histoire là-dessous.

« Ne me dites pas… Vous et Barbie-botox, vous ne vous entendez pas ? Bien merde, chérie, cette femme était tellement en amour avec Christian, c'était nauséabond. Putain, il aurait pu être son fils. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas vous blâmez de haïr cette femme et rien ne me donnerait plus de satisfaction que de recevoir l'ordre de vendre ces parts » Je suis malade rien qu'en pensant à comment elle regardait toujours Christian et il semblait totalement indifférent. Mais Christian Grey ne manquait jamais rien, il devait l'avoir remarquer mais il a choisi de l'ignorer. D'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais aimé la sorcière blonde avec son attitude condescendante, ses vêtements une taille trop petite et pas 'convenable' pour son âge.

« Non, je ne pense pas que nous devrions vendre. Elle déteste le fait que je possède maintenant ces parts et je pense que je vais en user pour la torturer un peu. (Va-y Ana… sors le fouet!) Je veux que nous examinions le contrat de très près et voir quels sont mes possibilités en tant qu'actionnaire et ensuite faire respecter chacun de mes droits jusqu'au dernier. Connaissant Christian, il lui a probablement laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait sans même regarder si elle faisait des bénéfices comme il n'avait pas investi dans cette entreprise pour le profit. » Bien c'est une première nouvelle pour moi, Christian allait toujours là où il avait des bénéfices à faire et faisait en sorte que chaque divisions faisaient un maximum de profit et était correctement dirigé. Cela étant dit, putain, je suis contente de ne pas être l'ennemi d'Anastasia Steele. Comme elle parle d'Elena Lincoln, ses yeux sont froids avec un regard calculateur identique à celui que Christian avait la plupart du temps. Elle a manifestement des sentiments durs envers Elena et je suis sûre que l'émotion que je vois dans ses yeux est de la haine pure. Si vous me l'aviez demandé hier, je vous aurais dit qu'Anastasia Steele est incapable d'avoir de la haine envers quelqu'un, mais pas aujourd'hui… pas avec ce regard dans ces gentils yeux bleus.

« Je vois, Okay. Je vous obtiendrais toutes ses informations ainsi que l'historique financier » J'ouvre la porte et regarde Ana qui est en train de regarder une photo d'elle et Christian, celle qui a été prise à Portland lors de sa remise de diplôme. « Ana, s'il vous plaît, prenez soin de vous, vous avez quarante mille personnes qui dépendent de vous et c'est une grande responsabilité »

« Merci, pour ce que vous avez dit hier… au service » Elle chuchote et regarde vers le bas, me congédiant silencieusement, je souris à moi-même… Christian lui a bien appris en très peu de temps.

« Je pensais chaque mot » Dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi et pars à la recherche de Taylor.

Je le trouve dans le bureau de la sécurité, derrière son bureau passant une liste en revue.

« Taylor, vous avez une minute ? » Il fronce les sourcils et je ferme la porte derrière moi.

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Quoi de neuf ? À vous de me le dire Taylor. Putain ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Anastasia ? Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours et elle était si brisée que j'ai pensé que je ne la verrais jamais plus sans larme à nouveau. Aujourd'hui, j'arrive ici et c'est comme si le fantôme de Christian avait pris possession de son corps. Je peux encore voir des traces de son chagrin mais elle ressemblait presque à une version féminine de Christian au meilleur de sa forme. Elle n'est pas encore sans pitié, sans cœur, salaud manipulateur mais à ce rythme… » Je tombe assise dans le fauteuil de son bureau et soupire lourdement.

« Elle s'est réveillé hier, et ne me demandez pas ce qui s'est passé la nuit avant le service, mais je pense que cette Ana est là pour rester. Elle est déterminée et je pense qu'elle veut juste être bien. » Il regarde ses mains. « Elle ne sera jamais comme lui et demandera constamment « Qu'est ce que Christian ferait ? Elle a un esprit brillant et peut repérer les conneries à un kilomètre, Christian lui a appris cela. » Il sourit à certains souvenirs, mon temps ici est écoulé alors je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

« Faites en sorte qu'elle ne se brûle pas. Elle est jeune et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête pour la merde que va devenir sa vie. Christian n'est plus là pour la protéger ainsi nous devons le faire pour lui » Je vais vers l'ascenseur et une fois à l'intérieur, je regarde en l'air à nouveau.

« Christian… Putain qu'as-tu fais ? Elle n'est pas prête pour çà. Mais putain, je vais l'aider et quand je te verrais dans l'au delà, je vais te frapper derrière la tête avant de t'embrasser. J'espère juste qu'elle va survivre à tout ce qui va être sur son chemin ».


End file.
